the young decimo
by lolotjeh
Summary: It's has been two months since Tsuna and his guardians won from the shimon family and is now the boss of vongola and now he must face new things and new family's. what will Tsuna do and which choices will he make? read it now to see what will happen.
1. What the fuck is happening!

Hi every one I've fixed a lot of mistakes in this chapter I hope you have more fun reading this. and I will also do the same to the other chapters.

* * *

It has been two months since the vongola won against the shimon family. But when tsuna comes to school the whole class knows he is a mafia boss and that the so called El Di Capro family told them who Tsuna really is but on the same morning the CEDEF appears and Iemitsu came home. How will Tsuna react to this and who are the el di capro familie? read it and you will know

Chapter one: Whats The Fuck! Is happening here!

After two months Tsuna and his guardians are back in namimori after the long battle with the shimon familie and because that is the vongola now free to go.

Tsuna is now the boss of vongola but he is still living in namimori.

"Tsuna wake up you have school today." "Just five more minutes" Tsuna said in his sleep.

"Than there is no other choise." BAM! "Ow! Reborn what was that for can't you wake me up in a normal way?" Yelled Tsuna while rubbing his head. "I had no other choice to wake you up this way I tried on a normal way." Reborn said with a grin on his face.

Tsuna took a quick glanse on the clock it reads 7:45. "hiiieee! I'm late I'm late." Tsuna shouted while he changed and ran down stairs but fell down.

"Ara Tsu-kun you have a guest he's in the kitchen." Nana said to her son.

Tsuna stood up and walked to the kitchen to greet his guest. He saw a man sitting on the table he looked up to Tsuna. The man stood up and bowed to Tsuna.

"Young decimo it's a honor to meet you. I am here to help you with your work as the vongola boss." The man said. "Who are you and why at a time like this." says Reborn who sat on Tsuna's shoulder. "Reborn do you know about this?" Tsuna asked.

"No, I don't know anything about this." Reborn answers while glancing at the man with sharp eyes.

"I am Turmeric and a member of the CEDEF the leader send me to help you with your work as the vongola boss." says turmeric "Eehh dad send you to help me?" Tsuna complained.

"Why did he sent you to help Tsuna." Says reborn he stil don't trust this man.

"Tsuna look papa send this and he is coming home today" says Nana as she hold an card up. "_T__his day starts really weard just watch it dad walks in now_." Tsuna thought

"Nana I'm home!" Sounds a familiar voice. Nana turned around to the owner of the voice. "Iemitsu welcome home" as she began to hug her husband.

"Is Tsuna still here?" asked Iemitsu. "Yes he is in the kitchen" answers Nana

At that moment Iemitsu storms to Tsuna and give him a tight hug

"Tsuna you have grown taller than the last time I saw you!" Iemitsu said with his big smile on his face.

"Dad long time no see..." Tsuna said. Iemitsu his eyes fell on Turmeric.

"Who's this?" says Iemitsu in a protective tone. "He claims that his name is Turmeric and that you sent him to help Tsuna with his work." reborn said.

Turneric backed away when he saw Iemitsu like that. Than Iemisu smiled "It's good that you're here on time. Yes I am early today and Basil wil attend to same school as your son."

"Hahaha so you guys can get used here." Says Iemitsu with a wide grinn.

Tsuna looked to the clock "ehrm it's time for me to go to school" Says Tsuna and grabs his bag and left.

Tsuna walked past the school gates and walks immediately to the class.

As Tsuna enters the class everyone was silend some wispered and the others glared at Tsuna who looked confused.

"Hey Dame-Tsuna is it true that you are a maffia boss." said a kid who always bullied Tsuna aproached him. "Hiiiieee h-h-how do you know this." Says Tsuna

"So it's true Dame-Tsuna then why are you still here arent you in Italy where the rest of the mafia lives." Complans the boy.

Tsuna turned in to dying will mode. His orange flames dances on his for head.

"It's my choise to stay here and now is it your turn to answer my question, How do you know that I am a mafia boss." Says Tsuna in a calm but scary voice.

"Some man in black suit with sunglasses told us." The boy said shaking surprised that Tsuna can be that scary. "Tsuna-kun don't scare him that way." Called a female voice.

Tsuna turned around his eyes became soft. "I have no other choice kyoko-chan." Tsuna said. The boy attacks Tsuna but he was blokked by Tsuna's hands.

At that moment the teacher came in. "Oke what's going on here." The teacher says.

"Dama-Tsuna is being bullied again." The boy said who was stil in tsuna's grip.

"Oke it's enough go to your seats nou." Says the teacher

Tsuna let go of the boy's hands and sat on his desk staying in dying will mode just in case.

Two hours of lessons past everyone got there well deserved break.

Kyoko approached Tsuna who's still in dying will mode. "Tsuna-kun are you alright?" Asked Kyoko. "Yes, I'm fine... Have you seen a man in suit with sunglasses?" asked Tsuna back.

"Yes I, He told me that you are a mafia boss and he gave me this if I know something about you." Says kyoko as she gave Tsuna a business card with a phone number and an chrest on it it reads (EL DI CAPRO.)

Tsuna's eyes widened his intuition told him that something is going to happen soon and with out his guardians who are stil in the hospital recovering from the last fight against the shimon family

"Kyoko what ever happens stay away from those man I don't want you get hurt". Says Tsuna. Kyoko nodded and not to question Tsuna because she knew he had a good reason for this.

To Be Continued

Let me know if I have to continue this story  
even so I tried my best to write this story


	2. surprises for gokudera

sorry for the writing mistakes i did my best  
so here is the next chapter and this time i try my best to get less mistakes than the previous chapter

chapter two surprises for gokudera

the morning break time is over everyone sat on there desks. and the lessons began.  
tsunawas still in dyingwill mode during class and had all the answers good.

time flies tsuna didnt noticed the classes were over. he even blinked at the moment that the teacher let them go.

tsuna stood up and left the classroom and his flame on his head dies back to his normal self. _whaa finaly i can relax a bit. _tsuna thought.  
CHIAOSSU! dame-tsuna you must go home now or there will be a lot of work to do. a small voice said. tsunaturned around and saw reborn standing there

hiiiieee reborn don't sneak on me like that! tsunashouted. stop complaining tsunathe car is already waiting for you. says reborn with a smirk on his face

oke oke imgoing tsunasays and he walked following reborn. as tsunaleft the school buildinghe saw his subordinates waiting for tsuna.  
they all bowed down and they alshouted. vongola decimo have a nice day! at that tsuna greeted them back with a smile and stepped in the car.

next to him at the back seat sat gokudera. juudaimeitsniceto be out of the hospital finallyi can serve you. says gokudera with a smile and almost with puppy eyes

welcome back gokudera-kun tsuna said as the car began to drive. when they arivedat there destination the car stopped on the front of a high building.  
the driver opened the door to let tsuna and gokudera step out. tsuna thanked himas they walked to wards the building entrance.

the doors opened tsuna and gokuderawalked in side. as the were greeted by the subordinates standing in the hall

as tsunaenters his office someone was waiting. boss the externalldivisor is waiting for you in your office he says he needs to talk to you. the receptionist says  
thank you yuki-san. tsuna looked around and saw the CEDEFleader waiting on the couch.

young decimo its a honor to meet you here. iemitsu says _what he is my own father and he treads me as his boss well I'm the boss but he's my father. _tsuna thought as he began to panic.

iemitsu saw that tsuna didnt know what to do at that gokudera jumped in. juudaime pleasestaycalm you can do everything. gokudera says to comfort his boss  
at those words tsuna calmed down. ehm dad you can just call me by my name but no boss or decimo and thank you gokudera-kun. tsuna says

tsuna sat down on his desk. tsuna since you are the vongola decimo and you are still here in japan the HQ is a big mess and there is nobody who controls it there and is now a weak spot for the enemy and this isa big problem. iemitsu said as he frowns. is the ninth still there or one of his guardians. said tsuna. i am afraid not the ninth and his guardians are anjoying there retirement. iemitsu says

sent someone who is the most fitted to take over the control there. tsunasays. is that the right thing to do tsuna. says iemitsu yes for now until I've finished my school. says tsuna  
at that iemitsubegan to smile. my little boy is growing up said iemitsu with full proud gokudera and yuki smiled at what iemitsu said.

_whaa how embressing dad is still thinks I'm a little boy. _tsuna thought dad can you sent reborn there so he can keep it on his control there? tsuna says.  
thats an good idea but are you sure about this? says iemitsu becouse reborn tutored tsuna al the way who he now is and he still cant do it with out him.

yes im sure about this. why is the CEDEF here. tsuna says we are here to help you with your work since you want finish your school first and i can see you and nana. iemitsu says with a big smile.

I'm goinghome mom is expecting me early today tsuna says as he stand up and walked to the office doors to open them. juudaimeyou are amazing as always. gokudera says as he folowed his beloved boss. yuki-san can you find some information about the el di capro somethingtells me those are trouble for us. yes sir you can count on me yuki answered

thank you yuki-san take the time you need. tsuna says and left the office. he turned around. oh dad can you do me a favor? tsuna says  
yes what kind of favor is it? iemitsu asked... will you pick lambo and from school and take him home for me. tsuna says. iemitsu didnt exected this so he just nodded as tsuna gave a smile

* * *

back at home.

"I'm home" tsuna shouted as he stepped inside. "ara tsu-kun your early today" nana says as she popped her head out of the kitchen.

tsunalooked at his mother there was something different on her but dindt know what so he walked further with gokudera following. "gokudera-kun its nice to see you again would you like to eat dinner with us?" nana says with a smile. gokudera could not resist so he will eat here to day.

both tsuna and gokudera walked to tsuna'sroom where reborn was waiting before he leaves to italy.

"tsuna is there a reason to sent me to italy"reborn says who is become friendly since the inheritance ceremony. "yes i"m afraid that we have a new enemy who is out for something and they told everyone on school who i realyam and my father told me that the HQ is a mess so you are the most fitted for taking comand there" tsuna says

reborn looked up his black eyes still hidden in the shadow of his fendora. "than i'm going now its for me a long trip from here to italy" reborn says as he smirked and left

tsuna sighed. gokudera followed every word what tsuna said. "gokudera-kun is there somthing wrong?" tsuna says

"n-no nothing its just that you surprised me that you were not nevous today"gokudera says looking up to tsuna who smiled

"thank you gokudera-kun" tsuna says at that moment the door bell rings.

tsuna went to answer the door but his mother was for him. "daddy what are you doing here." nana says

"do you remember your promise nattaly" an older voice said. nana nodded and let him in

tsuna recognizes the man. "granpa long time no see" tsuna says as he came to greet his grand father.

"tsu-kun we need to talk with you there is something i need to tell you" nana says

* * *

that was chapter two

i have put some claver coments in tsuna's acktions i hope you had fun reading


	3. i'm the next boss of what?

hey there i hope you liked chapter two! so here is chapter tree.

* * *

chapter tree : I'm the next boss of what!

tsuna nods and follows his mother to the kitchen. "grandpa why do you call mom nattaly" tsuna asks

his grand father looked to his curious grandson. "that's your mothers original name when she got older her friends called her nana for short" he said with a smile  
tsuna blinked surprised because he didn't know his mother's original name. at that moment gokudera came looking for tsuna. "tsunayoshi who's that"his grandfather asked

tsuna turned to gokudera. "that's gokudera-kun he's a one of my best friends" tsuna aswerd with a smile. the stormguardian looked confused at the old man.  
"ara gokudera-kun your here to but can you leave us for a moment i have to talk with tsuna" nana says

"gokudera-kun can you wait for me in my room this will not be long" tsuna says. gokudera nods and left to tsuna's room.

as they heard that gokudera closed the door of tsuna's room they began to talk.  
"tsunayoshi do you want to know the reason why i'm here" his grandfather says tsuna looked up to him tsuna saw his grandfather with a serious expression on his face.

tsuna nods than the man began to speak. "let me be direct. you are the next boss of the el di capro family and since you are my grandson you wil have a tutor to train you"

tsuna's eyes widened _what have i with the Mafia first the vongola en now grandpa want me to lead another family and again a tutor_tsuna taught.

"sorry i cant do this grandpa this is a bit to much for me" tsuna says as he noticed gokudera was listening hidden op stairs.

both his mother and grandfather looked surprised. "tsuna you are the only one who can do this" nana says  
"sorry mom. granpa this has nothing to do with you this is something from my side. tsuna says "tsunayoshi what do you mean" his grandfather says

"this something i cant tell you" tsuna says as he looked in the eyes of his grandfather. "tsunayoshi you are the only person who can do this its because we have now a very powerful anemy named the vongola family they have since two months a new boss and there power has become more than it was" his granfather says

tsuna looked surprised _what my own grandfather is the anemy of the vongola! and want me to become the boss of the el di capro family? i can better stay silent about this! _tsuna tought  
as tsuna became nervous. "tsuna please stay calm the vongola will not take action unless you atack them" the old man says

"m-ma-maybe y-yo-you must talk with the vongola for Peace" tsuna says. the old mans eyes looked surprised that tsuna said this.  
"tsunayoshi that's an good idea maybe we can bring Peace between the el di capro and the vongola only i'm not sure if the vongola decimo wil accept the Peace" his grandfather said  
tsuna looked at his grandfather who is ensure of his self and kind of nervous.

"daddy it wil be alright please stay calm" nana says to her father

"nana tsuna I'm home!" sounds a voice from the hallway. "iemitsu your early home this this time" nana says. "gyahahaha lambo-san has returned" lambo shouted

"lambo stop it!" i-pin scolded lambo "than catch me first gyahahaha" lambo shouted as he ran to the living room with i-pin following trieing to catch lambo.

"tsuna i have done what you asked me for" iemitsu said to his son/boss. tsuna gave a smile with a axpresion do not say anything about the vongola on his face.  
iemitsu got the message and kept silent about the vongola.

tsuna what did you asked your father for" nanasays looking curious to tsuna and iemitsu. "its a surprise for you mom" tsuna says with a big smile on his face.

"oh my a surprise from both of you? i cant wait" nana says a she couped her cheek with her hand and smiled. "hahaha iemitsu you working on a surprise for nattaly" the old man says  
with a smile.

"tsunayoshi i will take your advise and talk with that man as soon as possible" the man says.  
"grandpa let me know if it has gone well" tsuna says as he smiled.

* * *

in the evening.

tsuna was doing home work with gokudera. "juudaime you didn't say anything about the vongola why" gukudera says  
"its becauce my intuition told me that i better keep quiet about the vongola than tell them the truth" tsuna says gokudera looked up and smiled

a confortable silence broke in the only sound was the scribling on the paper.

* * *

the next morning

tsuna ate breakfast. after that he left

when he came to school some man of the el di capro came to him. "tsunayoshi-sama this is a dangerous place to go the a vongola guardian is the prefect of this school" one of them said  
tsuna looked at them "he wont do something if i keep on the rules of school" tsuna says the man let him go as tsuna just walked to school as if there's nothing happend.

"good morning juudaime" gokudera says as he walked to tsuna. "morning gokudera-kun" tsuna replied with a smile

when tsuna and gokudera went walked in class everyone was silent scared of tsuna who was in dying will mode on the day before.  
"yo tsuna" a familiar voice said. tsuna turned to the owner of the voice.

tsuna bagan to smile "hey yamamoto welcome back to school" tsuna said. "hey baseball idiot what are you doing here shouldend you rest at home?" gokudera says  
"hahaha don't worry i'l be fine gokudera the Doctor said that i can go to school if i wanted so here i am" yamamoto says with his big smile

the storm guardian didn't like it and sat on his desk.

as the lessons began the time flies and as soon they were about to go basil walked past tsuna gokudera and yamamoto.  
"basil? is that you" tsuna says as he turned around. "sawada-dono did turmeric told you that i'm going here to school" basil says

"hey basil-kun do you know him?" a boy said as he walked to basil. "oh yes i know him he is the son of my boss" basil answers

"but that's no good tsuna no one want to be friends with him" the boy said "_what i'm stil called no good tsuna but doos he know who i am?"_tsuna tought  
basil turned to tsuna "sorry sawada-dono but i have to go i have club" basil says and walked away

the tree boys stood there with there dropped jaws. "juudaime who is turmeric" asked gokudera  
tsuna turned to gokudera. "that's one of the CEFED members" tsuna answers gokudera nodded as he follows tsuna to the school gates.

* * *

when the young decimo walked past the gates there was a black car waiting.  
there stepped a man out of the car. "ricardo is there something" tsuna says

"boss the el di capro family boss want to speak with you" ricardo said and tsuna began to smile "than there's no other choice than to go" tsuna says

"juudaime are you sure about this?" gokudera says tsuna smiled as if there's nothing to worry about

gokudera and yamamoto followed tsuna who just stepped in to the car.

when they arrived before the entrance of a big building they saw that the security was stricken to the maximum.  
as the tree boy's entered the bulding one of the guards hold back yamamoto "hey i'm a guardian to you know let me go" yamamoto say.

"hahaha that's the best exuce i ever heard wich gardian are you" the guard says "the rain guardian yamamoto takeshi" yamamoto said as showed his vongola gear of the rain.

the guard let him go "i-i'm sorry sir this won't happen again" the guard said an backed of. yamamoto walked to tsuna and gokudera who waited for him.

tsuna followed the person who wil bring him to the el di capro boss

* * *

in side the meating room. the el di capro boss was waiting for the decimo and stil didn't know it was his grandson.

"sir sorry for letting you wait the decimo has just arrived he had other things to do" a maid said and turned around and left the room.  
"boss are you sure about this what if the decimo is just like the previous boss" the advisor said

ta that moment the door of the meating room opened a man standing "the vongola decimo wil enter this room right now please stand up" the man anouced  
everyone in the room stands up as a group of teenagers entered the room one of them thanked the man and walked to the big chair on the head of the large table.

"is that your grandson boss?" the advisor flustered the old man nodded with eyes wide open

" welcome everyone of the el di capro family you may sit down" tsuna says and sat down on the big chair.

to be continued

* * *

man this was hard to write so this was chapter tree.

i hope you liked it then let me know!

and for everyone to know chapter 4 is on its way!


	4. the family from mother's side

hello everyone i hope you will like this chapter too  
there will be more surprises!

will tsuna take the job as the el di capro family boss and lead two family's in place of one just read and follow this story...

* * *

chapter 4: the family of mother's side

tsuna sat in the big chair behind his stood gokudera and yamamoto as his guardians.

"i shall introduce myself first. my name is sawada tsunayoshi and known as the vongola decimo" tsunaspoke with a loud but low voice.

the el di caproboss looked in the eyes of his grandson he was surprised that he spoke with the decimo yesterday and didn't even notice that he was the decimo.

" then i will introduce my self to. my name is shou miyaki and known as the el di capro family boss" shou says with a loud voice

at that moment the door opened again a man came to the young decimo and said something to him than he nodded and left the room.  
then a familiar blond man entered the room this time he wore a suit he walked to tsuna and sat next to him.

shou looked surprised at the man just entered. "miyaki-san is there something wrong?" tsuna says

"do you know why i have come today?" shou said looking in the eyes of tsuna. "i know you want to talk with me about peace" tsuna says

shou looked up to tsuna and smiled he was happy that it was his grandson "then there's no way i can go against you" shou says  
tsuna smiled " do you know why i rejected you offer end couldn't tell?" tsuna says. shou smiled as response. "juudaime you accepted the position as the decimo end now your grandfather wants you to be the next boss of the el di capro family" gokudera says

"i know you heard everything gokudera-kun but don't worry" tsuna says at that gokudera stepped back "for give me juudaime for interrupting you" gokudera says.  
tsuna turned around to gokudera with a smile. "tsunayoshi is he a guardian of yours? shou says with a smile. tsuna turned back and looked over the table and than he saw a familiar women sitting next to his grandfather. "yes he is one of the six guardian's" tsuna says hinting his father to look to the women.

iemitsu took the message and looked next to his father in law he saw his wife sitting next to him. iemitsu's eyes widened as he saw her.  
tsuna on the other side his uncle then next to him his cousin with his niece. "miyaki-san ar those who sit beside you your children and grand childeren?" stuna says making everyone in the room surprised.

"yes they are which you are one of them" shou answered then tsuna began to smile "then shall we make peace between the vongola and the el di capro family" tsuna says  
"i already said i cant go against you so I'm in" shou says then tsuna stood up from his big chair and walked to his grandfather who also stood up and walked to tsuna  
they both shacked there hands when shou bowed down making tsuna surprised "hiiiiieee w-wh-what are you doing!" tsuna says "vongola decimo from now on i will serve under you" shou says making everyone from from the el di capro side more surprised then they already were.

"eeeeh!" says tsuna surprised as well. when shou stood up he gave a smile "the el di capro family belongs now to the vongola" shou says.

"th-the-then this meeting is over and thank you for taking the advise that i gave you" tsuna says and gave a smile. everyone relexed at tsuna's words.

* * *

after the meeting everyone that were in the room for almost for hours left the room. no one that were outside know what happened there.

when tsuna's cousin and niece approached tsuna. "hey tsuna you were amazing right there" his cousin says as tsuna turned to him.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIII!" sounded through the building. tsuna who that was and also his two guardians. "squalo!" yamamoto shouts as he sees him.

"SAWADA! WHY THE HELL DID YOU SEND REBORN TO THE HQ!" squalo shouts to tsuna but he ignores squalo.

"shishishi i like the new boss of vongola he knows how to shut the captain" belphegor says while holding his knives up. "VOOI! FAKE PRINCE SHUT UP" squalo says. but tsuna stil ignores him. when squalo realizes that tsuna ignores him he coughed. "boss why did you sent reborn to the HQ" squalo says this time his folume down

tsuna turned to squalo with a smile "the reason i sent reborn is that the no one has command there so i sent reborn to take command" tsuna says

everyone saw that squalo stepped away "now i under stand h-he's a total into it" squalo says. "hahaha finaly tamed by tsuna? squalo." yamamoto says  
"VOOOOIII WHO SAID THAT I'M TAMED BY THIS BRAT!" squalo says at that tsuna reacks "ricardo will you take care of his loud voice?" tsuna says as squalo backed away (you don't want to know what will happen to squalo)

tsuna turned to his cousin "did you say something? tetsu" tsuna says as if nothing happened. tetsu blinked at that. "you were amazing and you changed so much" tetsu says  
"tsu-kun how is this possible you were not the clumsy tsuna i know" nana says tsuna turned to his mother " ask dad he can explain better than me" tsuna answered

nana turned to her husband as she get needles out of knowere "iemitsu.. can you explain me why tsu-kun is the boss of vongola?" nana says in a dangerous tone. he tried to hide behind tsuna but nana graped tsuna to her side then threatened iemitsu with her needles. tsuna stoodthere and didn't know what to do. even gokudera and yamamoto saw tsuna's mother threatened the vongola's external advisor who is scared for his own wife. so iemitsu ran away to tsuna's office but couldn't enter the door was locked.

so iemitsu couldn't go no where anymore nana traped him between the wall and her stood iemitsu screeming for help.

"w-wa-wa-wait nana-chan wh-whe-where d-d-did y-y-you g-g-got th-those n-ne-needles f-fro-from" iemitsu stuttered.  
nana smiled evil "i have them always with me iemitsu now answer my question" nana says

* * *

will iemitsu survive nana's needles or will he the fictem of his own wife for not telling about how tsuna became the vongola decimo.. read it next time on chapter 5!

finaly chapter 4 is done i hope you liked it

i did my best on it even is was hard to think out a good story so


	5. what? an new surprise

hey there i hope you will like this chapter too!

so this will be chapter 5 so have fun!

* * *

chapter 5 what? a new problem!

iemitsu looked at his scary wife who just trapped him. "honey please tell me how is it possible that tsuna is the vongola boss and answer me now" nana says to her trapped husband.  
"nana-chan please put those needles away then i will tell you how its possible" iemitsu says. but nana threw a needle next iemitsu's head and smirked evil.

"tell me now"nana says as she let her needles disappear still with a evil smile on her face.  
iemitsu sighed in defeat "its because vongola primois the great great great grandfather of tsuna and the ninth didn't have no other choice because his tree sons are dead so tsuna was the only one left" iemitsu says

nana smiled not evil anymore but pleased. "from which side does it come from" nana says  
"its from my side and that's why my hear is blond" iemitsu says nana looked at his hear and than smiled "i thought you bleached it but is you natural color" nana says

still iemitsu is on his guard because nana surprised him on a very scary way. at that moment tsuna came who saw the whole scane and had lost his color from his face.

"tsuna is there something" iemitsu says seeing tsuna walking to them. "i need to go to my office i have some paperwork to do" tsuna says and walked to the office door and opened it as if it not locked. iemitsu didn't see how tsuna opened the door but looked surprised that tsuna can open it but iemitsu not. "tsuna how did you do that" iemitsu says.

tsuna turned with a smile "you tried to enter my office and cant open the door?" tsuna says smiling at that because that his father cant open a simple door when he's in panic.

iemitsu nodded as tsuna began to lough at him making his parents look at each other before they understand why tsuna laughed at his father. "that does remind me when tsuna was born" nana says as she remembered a panicking iemitsu trying to open a simple door to make way for his wife who is about to give birth to a son.

iemitsu couldn't hide this time and turned red of shamming. tsuna looked curious at his father who didn't dare to look at him or his wife.  
"dad why are you blushing" tsuna says iemitsu looked to his son but couldn't answer making nana more laughing then she already did.

* * *

two hours later tsuna finished his paperwork. he left his office while he stretched his back.  
tsuna went then to take the last round trough the building before going home. on his way he saw ricardo who is still torturing squalo who still tried to shouting something but didnt get the chance but when he did that he gets ice cold water over him.

"shishishi i like the silent from him even xanxas likes it he is even pleased that he gets treatments like this" belphegor says with a smirk. tsuna smiled back still not get used to the Mafia thing. as tsuna walked furtherhe was greeted by a few man who worked at this building and he greeted back.

until he saw spaner (young version) "ah vongola can i help you with something? " spaner says " no thank you i don't need anything i'm just passing by" tsuna says an walked further  
it didnt last long he saw gokudera and yamamoto waiting for tsuna " yoh tsuna there you are were where you" yamamoto says  
"i was on my office doing some paperwork" tsuna says

"how dare they make juudaime doing this kind of work for them!" gokudera shouted making tsuna looked surprised at his words.  
and yamamoto just stood there and smiled. "gokudera this kind of paperwork can i only do no one else" tsuna says hoping gokudera will calming down

gokudera looked at tsuna and smiled "if thats the thing then i have no problems" he said.

"hey lets go to my house and eat sushi" yamamoto says both tsuna and gokudera looked to him who just smiled to them  
"that's a good idea yamamoto-kun" tsuna says as his stomach grumbled making tsuna blush. "hahaha it seems like a good timing" yamamoto says

gokudera wanted to shout something to the baseball nut but he saw tsuna began to walking to the exit of the building and followed his boss.  
"boss shall i bring you home?" the driver says. "no thank you i feel i go walking home today" tsuna says. the driver bowed and left.

tsuna and his two guardians walked to takesushi on there way there they walked into kyoko. "tsuna-kun do you know something about a meeting tomorrow with a family?" kyoko asked as she looked worried in her eyes. tsuna looked surprised that she know about the meetings he have the next day. "what timing is that meeting kyoko-chan" tsuna asked to make sure he didn't miss something. "i thing it is on 14:30 with the new boss of vongola" kyoko says as she tried to remember the time. tsuna's eyes widened as he realized he just sighed the paper for that meeting.

"kyoko-chan maybe i can do something but i cant promise you" tsuna says trying to remember what this meeting is about.  
with that kyoko began to smile "thank you tsuna-kun" kyoko says as she walked with tsuna to gather with yamamoto and gokudera.

when they arrived at takesushi kyoko left for home. leaving the tree boys behind for the entrance of takesushi.  
as yamamoto wanted to open the door. the door flung open a man stormed out and shouting "if you dare call the police i kill you!"the man shouted and ran away.

when yamamoto decided to look for his father he found him injured. "dad are you alright" yamamoto called running to him.  
his father looked to him and than passed out. "gokudera call an ambulance" tsuna ordered gokudera got immediately his phone and called.

it didn't last long the ambulance arrived to gather with the police. tsuna stood there forming his fists getting angry why someone could do this to a defenceless man.  
"can we ask you some questions" a policeman asked. yamamoto couldn't not answer "yes you can ask some questions." tsuna says as he wanted that man captured who did this.

"what's your name" the man says. "sawada tsunayoshi" tsuna answered as the man noted everything " did you see some one who did this?" the man says.  
as tsuna looked in the eyes "yes we just came here when he ran out" tsuna says the police man noted it again.

"can you tell us how the man looked like" the man says. As tsuna told how the man looked like yamamoto's father was carried away and driven to the hospital.  
yamamoto stayed with his father. as soon the ambulance left the police looked around if they could find anything but nothing could be find and left.

* * *

the next day tsuna went to the vongola building the attend at some meetings.  
one of those meetings he needed to be there. just as always it was a long day for tsuna to attend at those meetings.

when the time has come he saw kyoko with her parents only ryohei is still missing. they all looked worried afraid that it will be there live will ending here.  
then he saw the ninth walking in the old boss of vongola together with his six guardians which tsuna made surprised.

tsuna walked to him. "ninth i didn't know you were coming by today" tsuna says making the old man smile that the young boss is surprised at his appearance  
"tsunayoshi i heard that you have the el di capro family in your control thats very unexpected" the ninthsays. tsuna looked surprised that the news has already spread

"is was not hard to do this its becouse there boss is my grandfather from my mother side and he has a weak point for me so that's why" tsuna explained

the ninth looked surprised than smiled "i couldn't do better than you do right now tsunayoshi-kun" the ninth smiled making tsuna nervous  
"thank you ninth but i have meating right now so i have to go" tsuna says and waved the ninth and his guardians good bye and left to the roofgarden that is on the top of the building.

when he opened the roof door one of the maids told the guests that there boss is just arrived and told them to take place.

"goodafter noon everyone my name is sawada tsunayoshi and as known as the vongola decimo" tsuna says making the two older guests looked surprised


	6. why has this to happen!

hey everyone here am i again!

* * *

chapter 6 : why has this to happen!

the guests sat there surprised that tsuna the vongola decimo is. "a good afternoon to you tsuna-kun" kyoko says with a smile.  
tsuna nodded to kyoko as he took a place in front of his guests "can you tell me why you are called here?" tsuna says

the older guests looked at each other "17 years ago we lent 60,000 euro to support or family the vongola ninth gave us the money on one condition. that is after 17 years the pay back the money but we cant pay the money back" the man says. tsuna looked up thinking how much 60.000 euro was he was surprised that they after those 17 years still cant pay "what's the reason you cant pay back?" tsuna says

the two looked him in the eyes "its because our oldest son is in the hospital still recovering from a fight from two months ago." the man says  
tsuna looked up to them and let out a sigh "did you think of an other way to pay of your debt?" tsuna said knowing they will do something get out of this.

at that kyoko looked worried and tsunasaw that while her parents discussing to each other when they were done they both turned to kyoko they told her there decision.  
to that decision kyoko looked surprised then nodded that this was a good decision then they turned back to tsuna who is still waiting for there answer.

the man took a deep breath "we will give you our only daughter because she is the most precious for us both and she also agreedwith this." her father says which made tsuna looking surprised _"what they give up there most precious they have? do they know what they are doing must i agree with this what is kyoko didn't agree with this. what the hell am i going to do!" _tsuna thought. as he looked to kyoko who saw tsuna in an almost panicking state. the only she could do is to give a smile to say its oke. tsuna saw that kyoko smiled to him and calmed down

"then i will agree with you decision" tsunasays with a smile "please take good care of her" kyoko's mother said. "don't worry i will take a good care of her." tsuna says  
but still kyoko looked worried.

when both adults looked relieved all of them talked for two hours.  
after that kyoko's parents left for home to pack kyoko's stuff to leave her in tsuna's hands.

after they left "kyoko are you sure about this" tsuna asked her to make sure. "yes i'm sure about this its also my decision." kyoko answered and gave tsuna a kiss on the cheek makinh tsuna blushing deep red. kyoko chuckled at his reaction.

* * *

not long after the meeting has ended tsuna got report from one of his subordinates that his sun guardian has taken back to the hospital which was a hard thing to do.

"tenth can i speak with you for a bit?" a voice said from behind. tsuna turned to the owner of the voice. "d-dino! th-that's a surprise" tsuna says what kyoko turnedto him with a smile  
"hahaha you never change tsuna" dino says as he grinned. "dino why are you here" tsuna says curious. dino looked surprised then smiled "i came just by to see how my little brother is doing" dino says

"its nice to see you again dino" tsuna says as dino walked to him but unlucky for them dino tripped and fell on top of tsuna "OW OW OW that hurts" tsuna says trying dino get of him.  
when dino realized that he landed on tsuna he immediately stands up and helped tsuna back on his feet. "sorry tsuna I'm a bit clumsy today" dino says making tsuna smiling to him knowing dino he don't mean to hurt him. "it's oke dino i know you don't on purpose" tsuna says at that dino smiled and gave tsuna a hug making the subordinates around laughing at the scane.

even kyoko smiled to that but behind her a man grabbed her and took her away from tsuna. " tsuna help!" kyoko shouted tsuna turned to her and saw a subordinate holding her  
"silent woman how dare you speak like that to the boss of vongola" the man says "let her go she belong with me" tsuna ordered. "who are you to say what i must do kid" the man says not knowing who tsuna really is. "let her go now or i will take personally action against you" tsuna warned

"mike you better listen to him just let her go" one of the other subordinates said. the man looked to him but didn't let go of kyoko. when he saw orange flames he was to late. tsuna grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. "i said let her go with that i mean now" tsuna says the man palled and let kyoko go.

at that tsuna let his arm go to but still in dying will mode. the man fell on his knees "please forgive me almighty decimo i just tested you" the man begged  
tsuna lookeddown to him "take him away and give him work for this afternoon and whole knight with out breaks this as punishment" tsuna says walking to kyoko to make sure if she is oke.

"kyoko are you alright" tsuna asked which kyoko nodded as tears came from her eyes. tsuna let his flames dying down as he wiped the tears from kyoko's cheek's.

tsuna's brown eyes became soft as he smiled to her. what tsuna didn't expected kyoko hugged him. "thank you tsuna your always protecting me" kyoko whispered in tsuna's ear.

"hello tenth" a voise called from behind. "yoh tsuna did something happen" another voice said. making tsuna and kyoko turning to the owners of the voices.  
"gokudera-kun yamamoto-kun i thought you were on school" tsuna says surprised. "juudaime there is someone from school who whant's to talk with you" gokudera says as he stepped aside revealing kurokawa hana one of the best friends of kyoko. "hana-chan what are you doing here!" kyoko says surprised.

when hana saw kyoko standing beside tsuna who still holds her in his hands as if something is going to happen any moment her eyes widened. "kyoko why are you here" hana says  
"come with me to my office now you to gokudera and yamamoto" tsuna says as his intuition tels him that this must stay secret for the subordinates.

everyone even dino followed surprised that tsuna is dominating the vongola on his own only with a soft hand and only when needed he uses a hard hand.  
when everyone was inside the office tsuna closed the door behind them and locked it. when tsuna turned to hana "kurokawa-san can you tell me why you are here" tsuna says with a low but clear voice

as hana looked tsuna in the eyes she saw something that she can't tell what it is.

* * *

what has kurokawa-hanato tell and why did she came with gokudera and yamamotoand what is it with tsuna in his eyes that hana cant tell what it is

read it next time only on chapter 7

finaly this is over and i hope you liked it so see you on the next page!

oh don't forget to review! thank you!


	7. appearance of the first generation

so here is chapter 7! have fun with reading!

* * *

chapter 7:the appearence of the first generation

"sawada what the hell is happening here!" hana said making tsunasurprised as well as his two guardians even kyoko took her attention to her friend

"what do you mean kurokawa-san" tsuna says wanting to know what's this about "some creepyman who claims he's 400 years old but he looks still young" hana says  
at that tsuna's intuition alarmed him this is not a good thing "can you tell what he's look like?" tsuna says

"he has a pineapple hear cut and old fashioned clothes on" hana says "kurokawa-san were there some people tried to stop him from something?" tsuna says as he knows about who she's talking about.

"yes a man who looked just like you only blond and a second gokudera like person stopped him and let me go they told me to contact you" hana says

at that everyone in the room knew what's happening a old betrayer is here in namamori. "gokudere yamamoto alarm everyone here there is a big problem we need help some people in need and take also some illusionist with you this is an emergency!" tsuna ordered both guardians nodded and called everyone to get ready for action.

"tsuna can i help you with something?"dino offered tsuna looked to kyoko and hana and nodded "yes if you want can you take care of these two lady's they need protection" tsuna says  
whit that dino smiled "ofcource i will take a good care of them but can you tell what's going on? " dino says

"its the first generation" tsuna says then dino's eyes became bigger "how is that possible attend they already passed away?" dino says tsuna turned to the man who just entered the office "sir everything is ready" the man says and left then tsuna turned back to dino "i still don't know dino its still a big mystery for me" tsuna says

"then you have to go nou maybe you wil get some answers" dino says at that tsuna smiled than turned in to dying will mode. "thank you dino" tsuna says and walked out of the office

* * *

out side everything stood ready as tsuna walked outside.

"juudaime we found them they are still in a fight and are near the shopping mall" gokudera informed tsuna.

tsuna looked to gokudera "good work were going now" tsuna says and flies up in the sky and the man followed there boss

as tsuna goes higher he sees that there is a fight and then he sees also a orange flame. "juudaime! go on we will be there any moment now!" gokudera shouted up in the sky to his boss. tsuna nodded and take more speed the help those in need.

when he slowed down he saw clearly who they were. the blond man noticed him flieing above them.

"G looks like we have some help" the blond says making the other man takes his attention to the sky and smiled.  
when they heard man coming as leaded by two guardians "he aren't those kids to young to lead a big group of man? " the other says clear enough to be heard for tsuna and pushed the man away saving him from the enemy's attack. "he are you oke?" tsuna asked G nodded as he sees tsuna before him and smiling

"daemon spade why do you always make trouble for the vongola" tsuna says making sure not to look in his eyes. "nufufufu its becouse you are still to weak sawada tsunayoshi" daemon spade says

"he pineapple head no 2 don't talk like that to the tent he is strong on his own way!" gokudera shouted back making demon spade backing of "looks like time is up for me" daemon says wanting to disappear but someone was to smart to stop him from disappearing.

"you cant go away this time the vendice Will come any moment now for what you have caused" tsuna says making the two other man looking surprised "did you said that the vendice will come" the blond one says making tsuna turning around and nodded looking the man in his eyes.

as tsuna turned back the vendice appeared at that moment they arrested daemon spade and took him one of them spoke "**_we thank you vongola decimo we will work together from now on_**" at that tsuna bowed and smiled "than you will let shimon free" tsuna says "**_yes we do as promised_**" the vendice said then left with daemon spade. letting the vongola there standing as tsuna turns in his normal state.

"tread there wounds" tsuna ordered and a few man came and took care of them. the two man stood there not knowing what to say.  
when they were done a car came to drive them beck to the vongola base. "tsuna we found more of them and they are alright" yamamoto says

"where are they" the blond man asked "ho they are behind me" yamamoto says as he stepped aside revealing five man and one of them putted an hand on his shoulder and putted a bigsmile on his face. "he are you two oke?" he says "shut up music freak what do you think" the gokudera look a like snarled.

_"he's reacting just like gokudera-kun i cant believe that the first generation is still alive"_tsuna taught as he sweet dropped

as the blond man looked at the young decimo he saw that he's still very young.  
"yamamoto-kun can bring them to a safe place?" tsuna asked as he took a step forward but tripped over his own feet and fell on his face.

"ow ow ow that hurts!" tsuna says as he stands up and rubbed his nose. making the first generation looking surprised that tsuna is a klutz of his own. "i"m impressed that you over powered daemon how did you do that" the blond said making tsuna looked up. "he made trouble as well in the past and for me so i learned what his weak spot is and i used it" tsuna says.

the two man looked at each other and smiled. "i took 400 years to get him in prison" theother man says "yes your right G now i don't know what to do or were we can go nou" the blond man says. _"what it took them 400 years to get daemon spade the first generation mist guardian in prison?"_tsuna taught.

"boss everything is ready to go back to the base" one of the man said tsuna looked to the man "good were going back make sure that the police don't know about this i don't want trouble" tsuna says and turned to the blond man. "its better that you go with us maybe we can help you" tsunasays and walked to the base.

the 5 man followed tsuna and the man that where coming with tsuna's guardians.

as they were back in the base tsuna's father and his mother were waiting for him. "tsu-kun i heard that something happened" nana says worried about her son.

"tsuna who are those five new man" iemitsu asked tsuna sighed at his father's slow reaction and not recognizing them. "i tell you in my office dad and you should already know and even the ninth recognized them" tsuna says seeing the ninth looked surprised ast the 5 man behind them standing behind tsuna.

as the blond man sees the vongola crest the realizes that the vongola just helped them. "can i ask you something young man" the blond asked to tsuna.  
when tsuna turned to the blond "sure you can ask anything" tsuna replied with a smile "you know who we are but which generation boss are you" the blond says as tsuna realizes that he was curious "the tent generation follow me to the office so we can talk in private" tsuna says and walked to the office as his father and the ninth with the first generation following behind him.

when they entered the office dino was making fun of the two girls what coused them to laugh. "i see you having fun" tsuna says making the tree looking to tsuna.  
"sawada that was fast even you are a klutz" hana says and tsuna sweat dropped _"she still think i'm a klutz and i'm changed oke i give up" _tsuna taught and sighed.

dino stood up with wide open eyes as he sees the first generation standing behind tsuna and also he sees that the ninth an iemitsu are nervous and normaly its tsuna who is nervous.  
"dino is there something?" tsuna says "its just that they are still alive but how" dino says. at that the blond man looked to dino "sorry that we are still alive but we are stuck here" the blond says with a sad smile.

at that iemistu wanted to take a step to him but the ninth hold him back "no iemitsu i know you want answers its the same for me" the ninth says

"everyone go sit down it will make easyer for us to find out what's happening" tsuna says as iemitsu looked to his calm son who is normaly hinding somewhere.  
everyone did what tsuna said and took there place. "primo he's just like you is these situations" G says making the blond look at him with what do you mean look.

"its just what i taught you are the first generation of vongola" tsuna says as he heard the name primo. when everyone even the ninth looked him in the eyes he saw that his intuition has gotten stronger since he is the decimo. "it looks like you found out far from the beginning and why did do to make the vendice work togather with the vongola" primo says still surprised what tsuna did as he tsuna sees smiling he know already how he did it. "you don't have to answer i know already how you did it" primo says.

"so you got the massage?" tsuna says "what message did you gave him you are creapy you know" G says making tsuna looked surprised by called creapy.

the ninth also surprised that tsuna is called creapy. "tsunayoshi -kun is just smart and knows what to do and since he's the decimo the vongola has gained more power then ever" the ninth says G stood there and he saw tsuna's vongola gear "he what's that i have never seen that on the vingers of the vongola bos before" G says as he pointed to it.

tsuna looked to his hand with his vongola gear "ho you mean this? its the new form of the vongola sky ring and the other rings has also chainged form" tsuna says  
as he let out natsu "GAOW" natsu grolwed and stretched. everyone in the room who never saw natsu in live even sat there in amazement how a living thing came out of the vongola gear. whan natsu sees kyoko he hopped in to her arms and tugged his head against he cheek making kyoko laughing at his action and tsuna smiled at it.

"he sawada i didn't know have a pet with you al the time if hibari know's this he will bit you to death" hana says. then tsuna grinned "he's one of the vongola guardians but he don't ackt like one but he is so he has also one of these kind of pets" tsuna says and hana's mouth fell open as tsuna's grinn became bigger.

"oke this is now for real he's just like a second primo not only the way he takes actions but he has also the looks and primo are you sure he's not your son?" asari says at hat iemitsu snapped "what do you mean his tsuna is my son you know." iemitsu says "so that means you have also vongola blood in you" primo says iemitsu turned to primo and nodded

"from who did you get that vongola blood" primo says. "from your side sir" iemitsu says making tsuna laughing at the expresion of his father made.

"let make it easyer for you primo the tenth boss is your great great great grand son and also iemitsu is your great great gand son that's why" the ninth says making tsuna looking up to the ninth and sighed "ninth i was planing to tell this later" tsuna says "the ninth" primo asked and the ninth nodded

"primo you said that you were stuck here can you explain that?" tsuna asked making everyone turning there attention to primo even his guardians looked to him.

then primo took a deep breath in "on one day we got into a fight against an martial artist who used the old fighting skils to seal the time of our body that wont age in the mean time the time passes around us and everyone dies as they get old we also seen the wars that were around the world and also we seen the the wars between the mafia" primo says as tsuna's widened

"is there a way we can find him?" iemistu says. primo shook his head "no he died 300 years ago and he was the last one who possessed those techniques" primo answered  
at that kyoko stood up and walked to primo "maybe we can call fong-kun and he is also the master of i-pin-chan" kyoko says

everyone looked to her "kyoko-chan that's a great idea maybe he can help" tsuna says with a smile. "kyoko you know more than me how" hana says as kyoko turned to her friend with a smile and walked to tsuna and gave him a kiss on his cheek making tsuna beat red. primo and his guardians looked surprised at wat happened but also hana who looked surprised.

"sawada why do you want her in danger?" hana says "its a long story but you are not yet ready for it for this story kurokawa-san" tsuna says in a protective tone wich everyone know what tsuna means. "i want to know now! dame-tsuna " hana snarled

to be contiued

* * *

i hope you liked this chapter i have it based on manga chapter 318 so thats why i have put the first generation living but still young looking

i did made this capter very long its just i had fun with writing this

please dont forget to review! and chapter 8 is coming soon!

oh i forgot something

thank you for reading this story!


	8. a place for the first generation

hey there i was planing a funny special but at least i decided to go further with the story.

so here it goes.

* * *

chapter 8: a place for the first generation

"kurokawa-san this not the right timing to say these things to me " tsuna says as he sighed. making hana more angrier than she already is.  
at that moment yamamoto and gokudera came in "tsuna is there a problem" yamamoto asked as he sees that hana is pissed off

"juudaime shall i take care of this?" gokudera says and tsuna nodded "make sure that she thinks this was a dream nothing more" tsuna says hating to make these decisions like memory.

"sawada what you cant do this to me!" hana says "sorry kurokawa-san i don't have a choice its also for your own protection gokudera yamamoto will you take her to irie-kun tell him that he only make her thing this is a dream and after she wake up bring her home" tsuna says the two nodded and walked to hana gokudera on the left and yamamoto on the right and dragged her away. "tsuna aren't you a bit to protective to her" dino says as he sees tsuna clenching his fists

"this is the best solution for now with out hurting her and will realize over two months this is real." iemitsu says knowing what tsuna means.  
the silence took over but didn't last long. "primo do you have a place to stay" tsuna said breaking the silence.

the blond looked surprised to his great great great grandson "im afraid not we just travel around the world and stay here and there and in the meantime we keep an eye on the vongola in the shadows" primo answered.

"primo were are we going to stay from now on" G says as he realized that the have no place to stay for the night. at that iemitsu came on an idea to let them stay at the sawada recedince. "why don't you stay with me and tsuna and my wife doný mind it." iemitsu says. making tsuna sweat dropping._ "why are there still coming more people to stay and won't mom get angry at dad if he let them in?"_tsuna taught taking the attention from the others.

at that moment yamamoto came in with chrome "tsuna kurokawa-san is sleeping now" yamamoto says tsuna looked to him "oke let me know when she's a wake" tsuna says

yamamoto nodded and left only chrome stood there. "chrome is there something?" tsuna asked his fememale guardian "boss mukuro-sama has something to say is it oke " chrome says

"yes" tsuna says at that moment mukuro appears. "tsunayoshi that deamon is trying to take control me even he's in the vendice" mukuro says  
tsuna's eyes became bigger than they already where. "he never give up does he" G says as he sighed "hahaha you have two mist guardians i like the other one" asari joked  
"kufufufu i take it as a compliment yamamoto look a like" mukuro says "mukuro what do you want to say" tsuna says

mukuro looked to him "" sawada tsunayoshi i have the feeling that deamon spade will escape soon and that a Mafia war will come" mukuro says.  
"mukuro i let the vendice know about this and in the mean time keep an eye on him" tsuna says. "i will do that tsunayoshi-kun" mukuro says and disappeared as chrome appears.

chrome looked around and sees that tsuna looked serious "boss don't worry mukuro-sama will take care of that" chrome says and smiled.  
"thank you chrome you can leave now" tsuna says at that chrome left the room. "i'm impressed decimo not only the power of the vongola got stronger but also you do anything to protect the week" primo says with a lazy smile.

_"what primo smilled lazzy how is that possible its just like dad"_tsuna taught. "hahaha now i know from who you got that lazy smile iemitsu" the ninth says as he recognized that smile  
at that iemitsu and primo looked to each other and than they both smiled at the same time. "nono you have right he has the same smile as me hahaha" primo laughed at that G sweat dropped at the same time as tsuna "is he always like this?" tsuna says and G nodded "i know him since childhood and was like that on our lazy times but when needed he's serious" G says and nods proud.

tsuna stood up and left. "tsuna where are you going" iemitsu says. "don't worry i'm going talk to mom if its alright that they stay at our house" tsuna says and left leaving a surprised father sitting there.

* * *

"mom can i ask you something" tsuna says surprising his mother who did not expect tsuna be there this early "ara tsu-kun what is it?" nana says to her son  
as she looked in his big blown eyes "the people i came here just a moment ago is the first generation but they have no place to stay so is it oke that they stay at our house?" tsuna says

nana looked around "sure tsuna its oke i dont mind at all and by the whay in which room is kyoko-chan to stay" nana says tsuna scratched his the back of his head "oops i forgot al about that" tsuna says with a Innocent smile. at that nana sighed "tsu-kun maybe its better she sleep with you in the same room" nana says at that tsuna turns beat red.

nana smiled at the reaction of her son "you are just like you father the same look on your face is the same as your father and i slept togather for the first time" nana gigled  
"mom don't say that!" tsuna says loud enough for the subordinates to hear and laughed at the reaction of there boss. "ehm i'm going back to tell them they can stay with us" tsuna says ans left back to the office

* * *

"i have talked with her she says it oke that thay can stay" tsuna says walking in the office. "what about me? tsuna-kun" kyoko says at that tsuna turned beat red "y...y...you ...w-w-will stay... with ...me ...on the ...s-s-s-sa-sa-sam-same r-r-oom" tsuna says as he turns redder by the second and everyone looked to tsuna who looked as the old one as before he knew of the vongola. kyoko smiled to him "oke tsuna its oke with me as long you take a good care of me" kyoko says and walked to him and gives a kiss on his cheek.

tsuna looked surprised he didn't expected that kyoko did this to him. and than everyone laughed as tsuna tripped over his own feet BAM! "OOW! reborn i taught you were at the HQ!" tsuna screamed rubbing his head where he was just hit. "sorry boss i'm not reborn but it was me i just got the massege that kurokawa-san is about to wake up." the man says as he realizes that he just hit his boss by Occidendly. "oke lead kyoko to her its best this whay and tell the two guardians to bring them safe home" tsuna ordered.

"yes sir i will tell them. please miss follow me" the man says as he bowed and left with kyoko following behind him.  
them tsuna turned to the rest "lets go home it was a long day and i have also skipped school today and i'm not used yet to this position" tsuna says with a Innocent smile.

"that's why my son is so cute you see?" iemitsu says as the ninth nodded "i'm happy i have made him boss and not the other one" the ninth says  
tsuna looked surprised "other one?" tsuna says surprised

"i didn't tell you for a reason she is the daughter of matsumo he kept her secret and she is about your age." the ninth says. tsuna looked curious "matsumo? i have heard that name before" tsuna says as thinks "he was drowned and already death and i met his daughter a day after the inheritance ceremony" the ninth says

iemitsu and tsuna looked surprised "ninth why didn't you told us earlier" iemitsu says surprised. "because she asked me not to only on the right moment" the ninth says  
"i think its better for her to live a normal life outside the vongola even she has vongola blood" tsuna says the ninth looked to the young decimo and smiled "thank you young boss" the ninth says

"decimo why do you let her live a normal life" primo asked tsuna looked up to him "its because i was forsed to become the person who i am now and i don't want her to be kicked in this world to" tsuna says

primo looked surprised and than smiled. "tsuna are you sure she can be the next external advisor" iemitsu says at that tsuna looked to his father "your to young to get your retirement" tsuna says with a smile. "you win tsuna" iemitsu says in defeat from his son

* * *

meanwhile

"where am i" hana says as she wakes up at that moment kyoko walked in the room. "hana-chan are you oke?" kyoko says worried

hana looked around "yes i'm fine but i had a weird dream" hana says kyoko looked surprised that tsuna got what he wanted and than smiled "its just a dream hana" kyoko says  
with a smile. hana looked to her "can you tell me where we are?" hana says "we are in the new building you fainted for the entrance and they carried you in here waiting for you to wake up" kyoko says thinking about a good excuse

at that moment a man walked in "ah i see your awake?" the man says with a smile seeing kyoko _"ah what a cute girl how would she look if she kisses me"_the man taught

"he do your work she's the boss girl" a voice called from out side "yes sir" the man says. "that voice was" hana says trying to remember from who the voice came from  
the man walked to them "lady's let me bring you home" the man says following the orders of the guardians as both girls nodded "then follow me" the man says with a smirk wanting a kiss from kyoko. when they were outside the building the saw tsuna with yamamoto and gokudera but its strange the tsuna wears a suit.

"he sawada whats with that suit" hana says as tsuna looked to her "hiiiiiiiieeeee! kurokawa-san! what are you doing here" tsuna says hana sighed "your really dame-tsuna" hana says as kyoko smiled at the back ground " hana fainted in front of this building" kyoko says as she smiled to tsuna. "where ar you going now" tsuna asked hana looked to him "i'm going home this man will ride us" hana says as she points to the man behind him.

as tsuna looked to the man his intuition told him he's planing something with the girls. "can we go with you two" tsuna says "sure i can bring you to if you know the two lady's" the man says _"shit i have planned this well now the boss want me to bring him home"_ the man taught

the man walked to a black car and opens the door. "step in pleas" the man says as the five teen age kids stepped in.  
"dame-tsuna why are you going with us" hana says tsuna looked to her "its for your safety" tsuna says as hana's eyes widen "oke you win this time sawada" hana snarled

then the man stepped in and drove away it did't last long the car stopped before the house of hana. the man opened the door for hana  
"your home now step out please" the man says as hana stepped out of the car and thanked the man for bringing her home and left.

at the moment the man stepped in again and began to drive tsuna broke the silence. "you where planning something and it has to do with kyoko isn't" tsuna says in a low dangerous voice making the man flinching even gokudera and yamamoto gave tsuna some space.

"sir how did you know that" the man says "its my intuition that told me i warn you one touch on her i sent you back to italy and make you xanxus slave" tsuna says the man nodded silently and drove them home. as tsuna smiled to kyoko as yamamoto and gokudera sighed in relief that tsuna can be very dangerous but is always protective.

kyoko smiled to at tsuna's reaction and planned something for the night. as the car stopped for tsuna's house they saw kyoko's parants leaving the house.  
the driver opened the door for them so that tsuna and kyoko can out of the car yamamoto and gokudera followed them.

kyoko's parents saw there daughter and hugged her before they leave her with tsuna. "he take good care of her" her father said protective to his daughter.  
"dad i'm fine and i know him he's a carefull person" kyoko says defensive for tsuna. "kyoko we will miss you" her mother says as she hugged her daughter and left with her husband.

tsuna opened the front door and was greeted by his mother "i'm home" tsuna shouted as he walked in then kyoko was greeted by tsuna's mother  
"kyoko can you help me with making dinner?" nana says as primo looking curious who just came home. "decimo welcome home" primo says with a lazy smile as tsuna sweat dropped.

the two lady's went to the kitchen to make dinner as tsuna and his guardians went to tsuna's room. as tsuna opened the door he saw bigger bed in his bed room.  
"WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!" tsuna shouted as he points to the bed. nana and kyoko came upstairs to see why tsuna was shouting so loud.  
as the two saw tsuna pointing at the bigger bed that stands in tsuna's room kyoko smirked knowing her plan will go on.

"ah tsu-kun i forgot to tell you kyoko's parents gave you two this bed they didn't use it so that they taught you could use it" nana says with a smile knowing kyoko's plan.  
then G can to take a look "you better watch out decimo woman are dangerous" G says at that tsuna sweat dropped as G walked away doing as if nothing happened

the two lady's went back to the kitchen gigling how tsuna reacted. ""juudaime be a man tonight i will report you outside" gukudera says making tsuna tripping down.

* * *

in the evening everyone went to there bed also kyoko and tsuna. as iemitsu walked past tsuna's door he saw tsuna waiting for kyoko until she's finished dressing.  
iemitsu grinned as he walked to his bed room tsuna didn't know why he was grinning even the first generation wished him good luck and tsuna didn't understand why.

as the door opened behind tsuna he saw kyoko in her pejama's as she let tsuna in. as he sat on the bed kyoko atacked him on her as she had planned.

to be continued...

* * *

poor poor tsuna he has no idea what will happen to him i will warn you the next chapter is rated M! as you know why...

so if you don't know what i mean read it if you are 18 year and older..

oh please don't forget to review please.

thank you


	9. a night with tsuna

hey there i hope you like this chapter!

* * *

chapter 9: a night with tsuna.

flashback beginning

"kyoko you planned something tell me" nana says as she put some vegetable in the frying pan to bake them up. kyoko smiled "how did you know that i have planned something" kyoko says as she makes some meat balls. nana smiled "it has something to do with tsu-kun" nana says as kyoko nodded "yes i wonder how he will react it my actions" kyoko says

nana smiled "he will panic first but later he will go on with you just watch it" nana says as she began to giggle "i will some how attack him if he does not expect enything" kyoko says knowing that tsuna is alway on his guard. "WHEN DID THIS HAPPED!" eccoed tsuna's voice trough the house. "tsuna must have found out there is a new bed in his room that your parants gave you two since we dont have a extra futon anymore" nana says with a smile. "then my plan will go on" kyoko says "lets take a look up stairs "nana says as she left the kitchen

kyoko followed nana upstairs and yes they both saw tsuna standing shokked what happened to his room he pointed some where as nana walked to her son she knew he would point at that. as kyoko smirked and deep inside jumped of happyness that this will be easyer than she hopped.

"i wish you good luck decimo woman are dangerous" G says with a smirk as he walked to his room. tsuna looked dumpfounded for a moment and sighed.

nana explaned it to tsuna why that bed stood there. and walked beck down stairs kyoko smiled to tsuna and followed nana back to the kitchen.  
"that was a cute face just there" nana says as she smiled "yes he looked cute for a moment bud i have seen a side of him he's not so cute but more dangerous" kyoko says a nana looked surprised "really i have never seen him dangerous but alwais cute" nana says as she fryed the vegetables further.

kyoko finished of the last meat ball and trow them in a pan of boiling water. "so this wont last long anymore than the food is ready to eat" nana says

about twinty minutes past there cooking was ready. "lets call the boys" nana says as kyoko nodded.

"oh before that becare full with tsuna i still see him as my little baby boy" nana says with a smile as she held a baby foto of tsuna. "aw how cute who is that" kyoko says  
nana looked to her "this is tsuna when he was still a baby" nana says and behind them the foto snapped away both girls turned seing primo with a smirk "so this is baby decimo" primo says. as nana smiled "yes that's tsu-kun" nana says "you know he looks a lot like you giotto but you where not this cute like he was" G joked and primo sighed as G tried to sneek away primo was faster and grapped G by his neck "you never keep these things silened you know i have some things to" primo says with a smirk

"kyoko lets call the rest" nana says as she sighed kyoko nodded "its time to eat!" bothe woman shouted as the man stormed to the dinner table and settled down.  
kyoko looked in surprise "thats fast everyone is already here" kyoko says as tsuna tripped and fall down the stairs with a lot of sound.

flashback end

* * *

"whaaa ky-kyoko-chan what are you doing" tsuna says as he was pushed on the bed by who kyoko sat on top of him. "there is something a want to try with you" kyoko says with as smirk on her face as she puts a hand on his cheek tsuna blinked for a moment then he realised what kyoko was planning with the young decimo.

"kyo... tsuna tried to says something but he was kissed full on his mouth by kyoko. "tsuna you said to my parents that you will take good care of me then do so" kyoko says as she smiled

tsuna blinked for a moment "kyoko-chan are you sure a about this?" tsuna says still not sure what to do. kyoko just nodded with a smile and then she attacked tsuna with a kiss full on his mouth. tsuna's eyes were wide open but later he closed them and enjoys the kiss.

slowly tsuna's hands trailed down kyoko's body the same kyoko did her hands trailed down to his chest under his shirt.  
tsuna opened his eyes as he felt warm fingers on his bare chest. tsuna moved his hands to her hips as one hand went further down as his fingers touched softly her skin on her back.

outside of tsuna's room giotto and iemitsu stood listening at the sounds that tsuna and kyoko made. "it wont last long your going be a granpa" primo wispered at that iemitsu looked sad for a moment. "don't be so sad it is not as bad as you think." giotto says with a lazy smile. "but little tsuna grows up so fast and i still cant let him go" iemitsu whined

as the two heard an another sound they reacted as little kids who just got candy. there was more sound this time from tsuna him self. the two looked at each other with a wide grin.  
then ther sounded a yelp from kyoko who was surprised by tsuna.

"giotto your still acting like a little kid shame on you" G said making giotto and iemitsu turning around "what do you mean?" giotto said as if nothing is happening. G sighed "do you thinkthat decimo does not sence you two i bet he does even his own father ackts like you" G says at that moment nana came with a scary look "iemitsu you are just like your father when we had sex for the first time" nana says at that iemitsu and giotto lost there color and both man/kids fell down the stairs at the scary nana.

"ow ow ow that hurts" both said "iemitsu is your wife always that scary?" giotto says "no untill i found out that she is the daughter of the el dicapro family boss" iemitsu days as giotto looked surprised that a vongola and a el di capro got to gather and even married each other. "thats why she is scary the el di capro family terrorizing my town where i and G gew up" giotto said. at that iemitsu looked surprised "so they where anemy's from the beginning?" iemitsu said and giotto nodden as he stood up ans held out a hand to help iemitsu back on his feet.

then ther was an sound comming from tsuna's room "AAAAAHHHHH" sounded trough the house at that iemitsu and giotto grinned at the same time "it looks like they have come" iemitsu says very jumpy and giotto nodded with a wide grin "lets tease them tomorrow for a bit." giotto says as iemitsu nodded. but they didn't sence nana standing beside them.

"iemitsu its punishment time" nana says with a scary tone and grabbed iemitsu by his ear and dragged him up stairs and then to there room.  
"ahhhhh" sounded from upstairs at that giotto sweat dropped.

* * *

the next day tsuna woke up next to kyoko he smiled at her sleeping face. tsuna stepped out bed and chainged into his clothes and after that he woke kyoko from her sleep by kissing her on the cheeks "ehm don't do that it tickeld" kyoko says in her sleep at that tsuna kissed her more "its time to wake up kyoko-chan" tsuna wispered in her ear but no responce at that tsuna kissed her on her mouth what finaly worked. "tsuna-kun can you wake me up at a normal way?" kyoko says a tsuna broke the kiss. "i did do that but reborn hits me on my head if i don't wake up so pleas by happy its a kiss" tsuna says and left the room.

as tsuna enterd the kitchen. "yo tsuna what happened to you last night" yamamoto greeted tsuna's hair is messier then the day before and yamamoto noticed that.  
tsuna looked to him "what do you mean yamamoto-kun" tsuna says as if nothing happened last night. "will your hair is messier then yesterday tell me what did you do last night" yamamoto says. at that tsuna turned red. "nothing much" tsuna says. "good morning juudaime" gokudera says from behind.

tsuna turned to gokudera "good morning gokudera-kun." tsuna says as he sees him smiling to his boss. then kyoko walked down stairs but tripped and fals down.  
tsuna ran to her to see if she's oke. "kyoko are you oke?" tsuna asked worried and at the same time he helped her back on her feet. "i'm fine tsuna but only a bit stif that's al" kyoko says

the two guardians looked at each other and turned back to tsuna and kyoko. "he baseball nut what happened with those two" gokudera whispered "i'don't know gokudera maybe they have done something like this." yamamoto whispered as he shows something with his fingers at that gokudera turned red "wait thats why he's more relaxed then normal" gokudera whispered back. and yamamoto nods

"you two can stop whispering you know" tsuna's voice sounded. both guardians turned to there boss/friend. behind tsuna stands kyoko giggling how the two guardians wispered to each other what was clear enough to hear. "what were you two talking about" tsuna says at that gokudera and yamamoto turned red "about sex" both said as they looked away.

"he you two made alot of noise you know" a voice says from behind. kyoko and tsuna turned to where the voice came from. "dad i knew you where listening by my bedroom door" tsuna says as he blushed. "hahaha don't worry but is she alright what you did to her last night?" iemitsu says as he just smirked to his son/boss "enough you have a lot of work to do contact reborn for me tell him i'm planning for a visit on the HQ this weekend" tsuna says to his father. iemitsu just nodded and went to the kitchen to eet breakfast.

"tsuna where is that HQ?" kyoko asked. tsuna looked to her "its in Italy and if you want you can go with me" tsuna says with a smile at that kyoko smiled "i like to go with you" kyoko answered. "juudaime let me go with you to" gokudera says tsuna turned to his guardians "you two have no choice to stay here and since kyoko is going with us she needs protection" tsuna says the two guardians looked to each other "tsuna what about the other guardians are they going with us?" yamamoto says.

"the sun is nii-san is comming back from the hospital but he needs to stay down for two weeks but he can attentschool if i'm right he will come now" tsuna says.

yamamoto and gokudera stood there "SAWADA COME OUT NOW TO THE EXTREME!" a voice called from outside. at that kyoko runs to her brother "onii-chan keep your voice down and welcome back" kyoko says with a smile and hugged her older brother. "kyoko has sawada done something to you?" ryohei says worried "no he takes good care of me" kyoko says

"he don't have a choice to take good care of you tell me if he makes you cry then i will take care of it." ryohei says "onii-chan don't do that if he makes me cry i know he will make me smile again" kyoko says scolding her brother. then tsuna came outside "welcome back nii-san" tsuna says behind him yamamoto and gokudera where following him.

"hahaha he hello there i see you are back to" yamamoto says as he remembered that he saved his live "he yamamoto i see your doing fine to the EXTREME!" ryohei says as tsuna sees that the bond between his guardians has gone stronger then before the shimon. "lets go to school guys" tsuna says with a smile then he walked to his house to grab the bags of kyoko and him self. "i'm going!" tsuna says then his mother popped her head out of the kitchen "carefull tsu-kun!" nana says to her son who just closed the front door behind him.

* * *

as the young boss with his guardians came to the school gates they where greeted by hibari "hibari-san is there something? tsuna says  
"come with me herbivore" hibari says and walked away tsuna followed him making everyone wonder why hibari let tsuna follow him.

as hibari and tsuna entered hibari's office hibari sent everyone away. "tsunayoshi i have a question for you" hibari says at that tsuna blinked fo a moment  
"so whats the question?" tsuna says not understanding why hibari wantet him to ask. "since two monthes since we beated shimon i don't have nothing to do so can you give me a mission" hibari says knowing tsuna knows something for hibari to bite someone to death. "ehm let me think can i use the phone?" tsuna says hibari nodded.

tsuna picked the phone and pressed a phone number. "yes its me decimo are there some open missions?" tsuna says through the phone he nodded a few times "oke bring them to nami middel and tell them its for hibari" tsuna says end set the phone down. "i have good news for you there are ten missions open all A class i think y have enough to do for the time being" tsuna says at that hibari smirked "thank you tsunayoshi or do i need to call you boss" hibari says as he bows down that makes tsuna take a stap back.

_"this is scary hibari called me boss"_ tsuna tought he sweat dropped. "you can call me by my name." tsuna says at that hibari stood up and nodded "you can go nou" hibari says at that tsuna left hibari's office. as tsuna opened the door kusakabe saw trough the window wat happened he also looked like this was scary and at the same time he also sweat dropped.

"he why did he bow to you" kusakabe wispered to tsuna "i'm tecnicaly his boss you know who i really am." tsuna answered him and walked to his class room before the bell rings.  
as tsuna enterd the class room everyone looked surprised that tsuna was still alright. "tsuna what happened" yamamoto says worried. tsuna looked to him "nothing happened he had just a question for me that's all" tsuna says in a borred tone and walked to his seat.

gokudera stood on guard for the case that hibari came in. then the bell rang and the teacher came in. "oke everyone back to your seats" the teacher said

"sawada where was you yesterday" the teacher said looking to tsuna. "i had something to do yasterday and this was realy needed" tsuna answered the teacher glanced at tsuna "what kind of things like flying in the sky what's not possible?" the teacher said in a dark tone. at that tsuna's guardians stood up an walked to tsuna and stood next to him.

"gokudera and yamamoto back to you place" the teacher said but the two guardians ignored the teacher. everyone saw what happened. then the teacher walked to tsuna but was stopped by yamamoto and gokudera "sorry sensei we cant allow you go near tsuna" yamamoto says with a serious tone. everyone in the class jumped at that. and tsuna just singed  
"sensei what do you want to say with this" tsuna says trying to stay calm as he felt his flames coming up. "my father works for the vongola and he's of the securety and yesterday he showed me your picture" the teacher says.

tsuna blinked at that and smiled "is that why you asked me why i was not at school because i had work to do you can just come and take a look where i am" tsuna says as his orange flames came out and the teacher spung back wards. "he your on fire sawada" the teacher shouted. "hahaha thats normal for tsuna its nothing for him" yamamoto says laughing at the teacher and behind him gokudera stood smirking at the teacher.

"lets start the lesson open you book on lesson 88" the teacher said in defeat and walks to his place.  
at the moment that the bell rang the teacher left the class room without saying anything. "he dame-tsuna what was that you didn't even panic just like always" hana says as she aproached him.

"hana please don't do that" kyoko says to her friend. hana looked to kyoko "what happened to you kyoko you defend him" hana says surprised "its because he's my boyfriend!" kyoko says at that "EEHH! SAWADA IS SASGAWA-SAN HER BOYFRIEND?" everyone in the class shouted and out side everyone heared that to.

at that kyoko walked over to tsuna and grabbed him by his arm and kissed him full on the mouth every boy looked jealous at tsuna that kyoko kissed him.  
as kyoko broke the kiss tsuna stood there in a trance. gokudera and yamamoto stood there with dropped jaws.

* * *

finaly this chapther is done  
i made iemitsu and giotto just like kids and this runs in the family so to make it fun.  
i hope you liked this chapter and i will make a special chapter with the big thing in it.


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10

tsuna woke up from his tranceand looked around he saw gokuderaand yamamotostanding with dropped jaws and other students looked surprised.  
he still didn't know what happened at that moment he remembered that kyoko kissed him where everyone was standing there.

kyoko smiled at tsuna's reaction. "is there something wrong that i kiss my boyfriend?" kyoko says still holding tsuna close to her.  
at that hana sighed "do you really like dame-tsuna?" hana says at that kyoko looked to her "its not that i like him but i love him" kyokoanswers back with a big smile as she crushed tsuna.  
"ky..ooo...ko...i...can..t...br..eeaa...th" tsunasaystrying to breath.

kyoko looked to tsuna and let go of him "sorry tsu-kun i didn't mean it" kyoko says at that tsuna's eyes widened. "he something wrong tsuna?" yamamoto says  
tsuna shook his head. "there is nothing i had an memory that's all" tsuna answers.

at that moment the bell rang for the last lessons of the day. a teacher came walking in "you all will be sent home for your own safety its on the police orders" the teacher says  
"sensei what's the reason?" one of the students said "its because a powerfull mafia organisation is in namamori and they are known as very dangerous" a voice came from outside the class room. al students turned to the owner of the voice. "ah officer why are you here" the teacher says "i came to see who are attending this class that's all" the officer says as he looked in the class room.

then he saw tsuna's vongola gear he walked to him "may i take a look at you ring boy?" the officer says "sure her take a look" tsunasaysas held out his hand with his vongola gear.  
the officer lost his color of his face "v-vongola why are you here" the officer says as he stepped back. "i'm also a student here that's why and there is no need to be worry the vongola won't do anything" tsunasays with a smile

"nice said juudaime!" gokuderashoutedas he waved flags out with ;go juudaime; written on it. at that the officer jumped "are there more from the vongola?" the officer says but was a bad thing to say "hahaha sorry tsuna i cant stay quiet" yamamoto says with his smile.

"officer can i ask you which mafia organization is here in namamori?" tsuna asked in a low and clear voice. the officer looked to tsuna surprised that he was curious. "its the el di capro family" the officer says at that tsunabegan to laugh even gokuderasmiled. "they can't do anything with out the vongola" tsuna says at that the officer fainted.

tsuna ran to the man to see if he's oke. at that moment an another officer came in to see where his co-worker is he ran to him.  
"why is he passed out" the man says still not knowing what happens "its because he coulden't take on dame-tsuna" one of the students says as he grinned

"end who is that so called dame-tsuna?" the officer says looking around the class room. "he is right beside you" the same student says at that the officer to the boy who is next to his  
co-worker. "what have you done to him" the officer says tsunalooked innocent to the man "i-i-i t-t-told him only the truth that's all but he fainted" tsuna says as he made his eyes bigger end cuter to look as innocent as possible. the man looked to tsuna with a light blush on his face.

"is that true?" the officer says looking around the class room "of course juudaimespeaks always the truth!" gokudera shouted the officer looked to gokudera  
he stood up "why do you call him..." the ma tried to say but his eyes fell on tsuna's vongola-gear "v-v-vongola why is the vongola boss here" the officer says as his face turned white.

"i'mone of the students here and i want to finish my school and there's nothing wrong with it" tsunasays with a innocent smile on his face the man looked tsunain the eyes which was a big mistake. "no there is nothing wrong with finishing your school" the officer says as if tsuna turned him into a trance.

the officer who fainted woke up "what happened to me" the man says as he looked araund and sees tsuna next to him. "you passed out sir" tsunasays with a smile.

the man stood up "come lets go we cant go against them" the man says to his co-worker who is still in trance. "come on" the man says and drags him away.  
all the students togather with the teacher looked to the two officers who left the class room.

the teacher blinked for a moment "oke now go home you can come back over two weeks" the teacher say and left. at that all the students rushed out to hang out.  
"hahaha tsuna you where amazing" yamamoto says with a grinn. tsuna turned to yamamoto and smiled. "dame-tsuna i believe you ordered these two to wash away my memory from yesterday i want them beck" hana says tsuna looked to her "sorry kurokawa-san i can't do that its for your safety" tsuna says in a calm voice then hana looked to kyoko

"kyoko say something he's your boyfriend" hana says but she shook her head. "sorry hana tsuna has a good reason for this he will tell you when its time for it" kyoko says  
but a tear came rolled down her cheek. "oke i will keep you on it sawada please don't make kyoko cry" hana says and left the room.

"juudaime are you oke with it?" gokudera says as he sees his boss sigh. "yes i'm fime but i don't wan't her to get involeved in the mafia just like kyoko already is" tsuna says as he walked over to kyoko and he puts a arm around her. "tsuna lets go home for now we have to prepare for the trip to italy" yamamoto says with a smile.

"that a good idea yamamoto can you call the driver for me?" tsuna says at that yamamoto got his phone and called the driver. as yamamoto was done calling "he coming any minute tsuna" yamamoto says with a smile on his face. "he baseball-freak why are you smiling at a moment like this!" gokudera says as he sees tsuna and kyoko left the class room and runs after them. yamamoto sighed and followed them.

* * *

as the group stepped out side of the school the car was already there. the driver held the door open for his boss. "please step in boss i will take you home" ricardo says  
"thank you ricardo do you know if the external advisor contacted reborn?" tsuna says " no sir i don't know about it" ricardo replied and bows down.

"its oke ricardo you can stand now" tsuna says. as he stepped in the car after kyoko stepped in the car. recardo let the guardians stepp in before he drived them home.

* * *

at the moment the car stopped they where at yamamoto's house. "why do we stop here ricardo" yamamoto asked the extenal advisor just called me to get some reports how it goes here in namamori" ricardo answered "and why stopping before my house?" yamamoto says as he looked outside he sees his father walking to the car as ricardo opened the window.

"here are the reports ricardo make sure you give them to iemitsu he cant go here now the boss wanted him to do al his work today hahaha poor guy" yamamoto's father says  
"pops are you part of the vangola to?" yamamoto says at that his father opened the door where yamamoto sat. "takashi what are you doing here in this car" his father said.

tsuna looked to the man who opened the door. "pops please answer me" yamamoto says with a serious expresion. "oke you got me takeshi now tell me wahtare you doing her in the boss his private car" his father says with a sweaty head. "hahaha its because i'm on of the six guardians of the boss" yamamoto says laughing at that his father fell down.

"i new it i must not trust iemitsuthat one time i will talk with the boss about this" his father says and sighed. "he stuyoshi please close the door the boss can get very scary if you don't do that" ricardo says at that yamamoto's father looked to the kids in the car he noticed tsuna and kyoko then gokudera.

_"that girl cant be the boss but sawada is not cut for it maybe gokudera isthe boss no he is not that scary maybe is it sawada or that girl_" tsuyoshi thought but didn't get it  
tsuna is still waiting that yamamoto's dad for closing the door. "takeshi your home now can i talk to you?" tsuyoshi says.

"is tha oke tsuna that i go home earlier?" yamamoto asked tsuna turned to his guardian "oke but make sure you get ready for the trip" tsunasays with a smile  
yamamoto jumped out of the car "oke can you pick me up when its time to go?" yamamoto says tsuna nodded than yamamoto closed the door

outside "dad what are those papers" oh its the report i must deliver every week" tsuyoshi says and gave the papers to recardo he closed the window and left leaveing father and son behind.

tsuna looked to kyoko who was still silent since they left school. "kyoko are you oke" tsuna asked as he reached his hand to her face.  
kyoko looked tsuna in the eyes she saw that tsuna is worried about her "it becouse i'm worried about hana will she be oke?" kyoko says as a tear runs down her cheek.

"don't worry kyoko-chan it will be fine as something happens to her i make sure she will be safa again" tsuna says at that kyoko smiled to tsuna "thank you tsu-kun" she says

the car stopped before tsuna's house. ricardo opened the door for his boss. "boss your home now" ricardo says as he bowed " thank you ricardo" tsuna says as he stepped out and giving kyoko a hand as she stepped out.

"hava fine day sir"ricardo says as he stepped back in to the car and drove away.

"juudaime yamamoto's father is also part of the vongola is it oke that i keep an eye on him?" gokudera says at that tsuna sweat dropped "no need to do that gokudera-kun" tsuna says

* * *

at yamamoto's house...

"so dad how can that be that your part of the vongola can you tell?" takeshi says looking curious to his father who is still thinking what the tenth boss is alike.  
takeshi poked his father to get attention "wha did you say something?" tsuyoshi says making takeshi sighing "oke dad what is it with you are you curious who is the tenth boss?" takeshi says at that his father jumped noticing that his son is smarter than he think he is.

"yes i have no idea who or what he's alike" tsuyoshi says at that takeshi loughed "hahaha you already know how he's alike tsuna is a good boss for us" takeshi says with a smile  
tsuyoshi looked to his son who sees him as a very good friend. "so its iemitsu's son who is the boss now but he's also very young" tsuyoshi says

"dad you know tsuna's father very well don't you" takeshi says at that his father smiled "haha yes were child hood friends and we have grown up togather" tsuyoshi says with a smile  
as picked a box and opened it. "dad what are those" takashi says looking curious. "hahaha these are pictures of my child hood and this is the boss his father when he was still young" tsuyoshi says showing a crying young iemitsu who is scared of an fly in his nose.

"hahaha is he really scared of just a fly? i would like to see it for real" takeshi says with a wide grinn knowing that tsuna would laugh at that. "hahaha he was a scardy cat and a big clutz" tsuyoshi says making takeshi looking surprised "really hahaha but he is now on a very high position in the vongola" takeshi says

than tsuyoshi shows a picture of his grandfather and great grandfather with his father end next to them he saw tsuna's great grandfather and grandfather and his own father.  
"he dad wo are those people behind tsuna's dad" takeshi says pointing at the people in the picture "hahaha those are the grandfather and father of iemitsu" tsuyoshi says with a smile

* * *

tsuna's house

"ara tsu-kun kyo-chan your home already?" nana says as she popped her head out of the kitchen. "hey mom. the police sent us home because of the el di capro family" tsuna says and sighed. "ah that's not good so how long will it take that you can go to school again" nana says looking curious.

"two weeks free from school so as long we don't have school where going to vongola HQ" tsuna says  
at that moment "gyahahahahaha lambo-san wants go to dame-tsuna!" lambo shouted making tsuna sweat dropped.

"lambo you can't go with us this time you have a school to attend to" tsuna says at that lambo bagan to cry because he can't go with the big boys. "lambo-chan don't cry tsuna means you can come with us next time if you have holidays" kyoko says as she patted lambo's head.

"snif snif realy? can lambo-san go with you next time?" lambo says calming down looking to tsuna who nodded  
at that lambo began to smile again can lambo have subordinates too?" lambo says and walked away

tsuna went to the kitchen where he sees his father on the kitchen table to gather with primo making fun of each other.  
"dad i thought you where on the office" tsuna says walking in. "good afternoon young decimo i heard your going to the HQ?" primo says with a wide grinn. "he tsuna granpa is coming over two weeks and will stay here" iemitsu says with a smile at that moment a fly came in and flies straight on iemitsu and landed on his nose.

"a-a-a-a FLY! WHAAAAAAAAAA"" iemitsu shouted falling of his chair. at that tsuna and primo looked to each other "have seen this before?" primo asked tsuna curious  
tsuna shook his head "no this is the first time i see him like this" tsuna says surprised "ara iemitsu are you still scared of a fly?" nana says turning around

"did you know that a fly can kill you so stay away from them!" iemitsu says at that tsuna bagan to laugh very hard at the reaction of his own father.  
nana looked to tsuna and smiled at that. kyoko came to see why tsuna laughed and she noticed the fly that is landing on iemitsu his nose again.

"whaaaa! get of me! get of me! stupid fly!" iemitsu shouted waving his hands to scar away the fly. at that everyone laughed at the scane of iemitsu. then out of know where a needle pierced the fly. at that nana looked innocent as if nothing happened.

"mom i know you did that" tsuna says looking to her "oh my tsu-kun you have become sharp" nana says hugging her son.  
kyoko looked to tsuna who tries to breath. "tsuna-kun we need to pack for the trip to italy" kyoko says at that nana let tsuna go.  
tsuna gave a thankfull look to her making kyoko blush at that primo and iemitsu looked to each other with a grinn.

"don't think of that you two. don't thing i didn't senced you two" tsuna says looking to his father and great great great grandfather as there grinn disappeared. "you know tsuna its tradition to keep an eye on your childeren" iemitsu says and grinned again.  
tsuna looked to his mother "mom can i have two needles?" tsuna says with a scary smile. at that iemitsu and primo jumped and rushed out of the house.

"ara to late they are already gone. and that's a nice one tsu-kun" nana says proud of her son. "hahaha decimo that's nice one primo won't change at those habbits" G says as he came to see why iemitsu and primo rushed out.

* * *

yamamoto's house.

yamamoto was already done packing and helped his father in take sushi.  
"takeshi can you come here for a moment?" his father called him from the kitchen. yamamoto was about to turn as the door busted open showing primo and iemitsu scared of something. "dad there is some one for you" yamamoto called.

"your his rain guardian is he always so scary?" iemitsu says yamamoto looked at the two man "you mean tsuna? yes he's sometime's scary if neaded what do you mean" yamamoto says with a smile on his face.

"ah iemitsu what happened to you it looks like you have seen a ghost" tsuyoshi says with a smile. "hahaha tsuna just scared him of" takeshi says laughing at the two man. "don't laugh its not funny tsuna used to be cute" iemitsu says holding a cute picture of tsuna.

"hahaha iemitsu you never chainge your always scared of something" tsuyoshi says smiling to his childhood friend as he noticed the blond man behind him. "hey tsuyoshi may i introduce you to my great great grandfather and vongola primo?" iemitsu says with a smile

"hahaha primo tsuna scared you too that's the first time that someone gets away from him" takeshi says making his father looking surprised to his own son. "ah yes he did. he's scarier than his mother is" primo says losing his color.

"oh i almost forgot tsuna told me that you let reborn know that we are going to the HQ this week" takeshi says.  
at that iemitsu looked to him "i already did that this morning so reborn knows that your coming" iemitsu says with a smile

"so the young boss does his good" tsuyoshi says with a wide grinn "hahaha yes better than i thought he even got the el di capro family on our side and is now part of the vongola" iemitsu says with a big smile. "even so the el di capro was already a anemy of us from the beginning but i'm impressed that decimo did that so easy tell me how did he do that." primo says with a lazy smile

"hahaha he didn't do anything the el di capro family boss gave it to tsuna because there boss is also his grandfather" takeshi says with a smile  
because that tsuna explained to him after the meating with the el di capro family that his grandfather can't fight against his own grandson so he gave up the el di capri family to the vongola.

* * *

"tsu-kun do you need the needles if papa and giotto-san are comming back" nana says with a evil smile at that tsuna looked to his mother and grinned "no i have something else in mind for running away this is the first time that someone ran away from me" tsuna says thinking of a good punishment for the two. "decimo can i give you some good ideas" G says as the back ground poeple started to smiling evil "oke but it may not kill them what do you think of some bugs for my father and for primo..." tsuna says

* * *

"brrrr" primo and iemitsu said as they tried to shake of the rillings over there back. "he's planing something for us" iemitsu says looking to primo.  
who looked back "i hope for you no bugs and for me no..." primo says trailing of

"hahaha don't worry you two tsuna will make sure that you won't die of thease things i hope so since you got away from him" takeshi says with a smile

* * *

ah finaly this chapter is done i hope you guys had fun!  
oh yeah happy new year everyone!

what will tsuna do to his father and primo? read it next time!


	11. Chapter 11

hey there sorry for letting you wait so long i didn't had much time  
so here it is i hope you will like it!

* * *

chapter 11:the trip to italy

"tsuna tsuna i have a box full with bugs" lampo came out of the garden. tsuna turned around and smiled evil. "thank you lampo is G done with his job" tsuna says and lampo nodded as tsuna gave a smile.

"tsu-kun are you sure you will get them this way i can always give you needles if you need them" nana says with a smile  
tsuna turned to his mother. "no thank you mom but this way i can get them on a hard way with oput hurting them just see it as a prank" tsuna says

at that nana smiled "oke tsuna if you say so" nana says as she turned around and walked of to the kitchen.  
deep inside her she laughed at the action of tsuna who sets up a good prank for the two

"where home!"sounded a male voice trough the house but no answer. "that's rare no one is home" an other voice says.  
the two put of there shoes and walked to the kitchen revealing no one in there.

the two man walked over to the living room but no body to see. they asked them self where everyone is. they walked upstairs and checked all the bed rooms but no body to find.  
"where is everyone" one of the man asked the other. "i don't know maybe they are doing some groceries?" the other says. the other man shook his head "that can't be that's to much people in this house and nana wouldn't take them all with her" the first man says

"maybe this is a trap and this is tsuna's work too and why are kids gowing soo fast! bwhaaaaa!" the other man cried out. "i know i know they grow up fast but don't cry like a little kid" the first one says the other man smiled and wiped his tears with his sleeve.

"lets go down stairs and wait for everyone to return" the first man says as the other nodded as the walked down stairs. as they walked to the kitchen the second man saw a lot of bugs on the kitchen table "whaaaa b-b-b-bugs and worse flies!" he screamed the first man looked to the table "look they can't do anything they are dead" he says wit a smile on his face than something fell on the back of his head.

he reached his hand to it but at the moment he felt what it was his face paled. "i hope this not what i think what it is" he said as he looked at it and paled more. behind him sounded that someone couldn't let his laugh in. both man turned around where the sound came from.

"bwuhahahahahaha! that was funny to see" G said thruegh his laugh with tsuna and nana smiling at there reaction but behind him lampo was filming the whole happening. "its done decimo what do you want with it?" lampo says with a smile finaly getting some good joke to fool primo after 400 years.

tsuna turned "i take it with me to the HQ to show my tutor this he will enjoy this" tsuna says with a smile at that iemitsu lost his color  
"everything but no reborn he will use that in the future" iemitsu says at that tsuna turned to lampo who gave him the tape. "thank you lampo this will be a good use for these two man they will think twice before running away from me" tsuna says with a smile.

"tsuna ais your packing done" nana says to her son at that tsuna nodded "already done" tsuna says with a smile thinking how to trick reborn with his changes of behavior.

* * *

the next day.

the car came to pick up tsuna and kyoko for there flight to italy. "tsuna are you oke on your own?" iemitsu says hoping he could go with them.  
"don't worry i have gokudera and yamamoto with me and even if i am in italy there is also reborn waiting for me" tsuna says at that iemitsu sighed and made a sad expression to his only son. then tsuna looked to his mother with keep an eye in him look. nana nodded understanding the messege.

as tsuna and kyoko stepped out of the house they where greeted by gokudera and yamamoto and behind them ryohei was ther too.  
"nii-san what are you doing here" tsuna says. "I'M GOING TO SEE YOU OF TO THE EXTREEME!" the sun guardian shouted making tsuna sweat droppig "thank you onii-chan" kyoko says and hugged her brother who happly hugged his sister back.

as the driver putted the bags in the trunk of the black car. he held the door open for his boss and his friends.

yamamoto stepped in first that kyoko then tsuna and at last gokudera stepping in after that the driver closed the door.

the first generation looked to the car that drives away to the airport. "he know how to surprise everyone" primo says with a smile

* * *

when everyone arived on the airport tsuna was greeted by ricardo. "good morning boss please follow me the airplane is this way" ricardo says as he walked in front of his boss and friends. kyoko looked to tsuna who smiled at this situation sensing that everyone was looking to them.

"tsuna is that mochida-senpai?" kyoko says pointing to him making tsuna looking in that diraction seeing michida waiting to his time to go on his flight. "ah your right i remember that i have beated him in the very beginning" tsuna answered smiling on the day that is live completely chainged.

mochida noticed tsuna and kyoko but also yamamoto he walked to them. "he what are you doing here this airport is closed becouse the boss of my parents is taking his flight to italy" he said at that ricardo "shin don't be rude to the tenth he has a long trip to go" ricardo says at that yamamoto and gokudera laughed in silence. "ricardo do you know him?" tsuna asked curious. ricardo turned to him "yes this is my son he will become the first guard of the next generation boss who is not born yet" ricardo answered making tsuna looking surprised

"and who did dicided that?" kyoko asked worried. "its the ninth last order before the tenth became official vongola's boss" ricardo answered. "dad who is the boss i have never seen him before" mochida says at that ricardo bowed down to tsuna "i'm sorry for the rudenes of my son please forgive him" tsuna looked to mochida and sighed "please stand up ricardo i have an airplane to get and i don't want reborn get angry if you know waht i mean" tsuna says at that ricardo stoop up "yes boss i understand pleas follow me" recardo says and walked in front for his boss to lead him safe to the private jet.

mochida just followed them "hahaha mochida-senpai i didn't know you are part of the vongola to" yamamoto says with is smile "i'm just in training i have to learn how the vongola works so i'm going have a training at the HQ" mochida answered back. "so do you know who is going to train you?" yamamoto asked at that mochida stopped walking looking surprised

"they say that the new rain guardian is going to train me" mochida says at that yamamoto laughed "hahaha that's me so i hope you can learn from me" yamamoto says with his smile  
mochida looked to yamamoto "you are just a base ball player how is it possible that you are a vongola guardian" mochida says

"shin are you going to work or are you just standing there doing nothing" ricardo says to his son "sorry dad i just realized that my tutor is this guy" mochida says as he started to walk again. "shin do you understand who these tree boys are?" ricardo says to his son "they are vongola guardians but i don't understand why sawada is here you act he is the most powerfull person" mochida says

"shin-chan don't be so rude he is our boss so bow nown now" a woman says as she grabbed the ear of mochida and pulled him down. tsuna tuned around to see what's happening.  
"tsuna-kun he didn't know who you realy are" kyoko says looking with her big eyes to tsuna "oke let him go he's just slow of understanding" tsuna orderd at that the woman let go of him

"yes boss if you say so" she said as she bowed down to tsuna making mochida look surprised that dame-tsuna is the vongola decimo.

he looked to tsuna as he turned away and followed his father to the airplaine. "shin what are you standing there" the women says as she looked around to make sure that her suroundings are safe. machida started walking again as he sees tsuna together with kyoko yamamoto and gokudera stepping in the airplaine.

"shin you go in to you have an training to follow" ricardo says with a dangerous look. mochida flinshed at that and walked fast enough to get in the airplaine. as he entered gokudera holded him back "he what do you want here this is the boss private jet" gokudera says making mochida looking to him "i have no choice my training is on the HQ" mochida growled back to gokudera.

at that gokudera took out his TNT "watch out what your saying and against who!"gokudera shot back. "gookuuderaaaa! what have i told you when you may use your TNT" an scary voice came from behind "please forgive me juudiame its only this boy has a big mouth against me" gokudera says

"i knew that someone is going with us to italy for training so let him in gokudera" tsuna says in a low but clear voice. at that gokudera stepped back and let him in. mochida looked shocked at a scary tsuna who has always a good nature.

tsuna turned to mochida "you better take your seat you cant stand ther the whole time" tsuna says and turned around and walked over to kyoko and sat next to her. mochida took his seat so far as possible from them.  
at the moment he saw tsuna kissing kyoko on a playing way he asked him self when did this dama-tsuna changed that much "sigh"

* * *

the airplane leaved to italy tsuna and kyoko had fallen in sleep gokudera kept an eye on his boss and yamamoto was cleaning his sword.  
mochida readed his manga named katekyo hitman reborn! the other man just did there work.

as yamamoto was done cleaning his sword he decided to get some sleep too.

* * *

10 hours later someone woke tsuna

"sir we have landed" the pilot says as he stood next tsuna  
tsuna opened his eyes looked around at the moment he sees the pilot "HIIIIIIEEE! w-w-who are you" tsuna shouted  
the pilot sweat dropped "i'm the pilot sir" the pilot answered "ah oke thank you for waking me you can go now" tsuna says

"he what did you to juudaime making him shout like that!" gokudera says as he sees everyone has woken up "hahaha gokudera don't be so over worked it looks like we have landed and the kid is waiting out side" yamamoto says with a smile

"lets go guy" tsuna says as he yawned and walked to the exit of the airplane.

at the moment tsuna stepped outside the guards kneeled down and even reborn.  
tsuna waited for kyoko and gave her an hand and walked down the stairs. "welcome to italy tsuna" reborn says and looked up seeing kyoko next to him.

"what is she doing here tsuna its not like you" reborn says a little surprised of tsuna's actions. "there is a good reason i tell you later and make everyone clear if someone touch her will get punished personly by me. do you get it reborn?" tsuna says making reborn smirking at that

"don't worry tsuna i will make everyone clear of that" reborn says with a bigger smirk on his face "_since when has tsuna gotten this dangerous it not like him but more like his mother_" reborn tought

"lets go to the HQ so step in the car dame-tsuna" reborn says as he kicked him in the car. "ow reborn what was that for!" tsuna shouted as he rubbed his head.

* * *

two hours later the car stopped in front of the entrence of the HQ with every man and women who worked or are there for training where waiting for there Boss they where all linned up.

the driver opened the door for tsuna who stepped out of the car and every one bowed down "welcome vongola decimo" they shouted making tsuna a bit nervous and tripped over a small stone.

* * *

hehehe sorry for letting you wait so long for this chapter i did my best on it

i hope you had fun reading

oh please don't forget to review!  
if you have some ideas for the next chapter let it know!


	12. Chapter 12

hey everyone i know its been a while with updating this chapter.  
but finaly here it is i just needed some inpiration so that's why i hope you like this one.

* * *

chapter 12:

"decimo/tenth/boss" shouted the subordinates as the ran to there beloved boss to help him back on his feet. "back of all of you he's fine" gokudera ordered them with that they returned to where the stood.  
as tsuna stood up back on his feet "thank you gokudera-kun for holding them back" tsuna says as he rubbed his nose that hurts from the fall.

with that gokudera smiled "with pleasure juudaime" gokudera says. "let's go inside to setle your self in your bed rooms" reborn says  
"that sounds good reborn" tsuna says as he watched reborn hop on yamamoto's shoulder. "hahaha hey kid long time no see" yamamoto says with a smile on his face with reborn smirking in responce.

_"hiiiee reborn is planning something i better watch out for him fron now on" _thaught tsuna as he followed reborn inside the HQ. as tsuna walked trough the coridors of the HQ he sees an panting of the first generation.  
tsuna stoped for a moment looking at it "_never taught that primo is still alive and well and even so how are they doing back in japan_" thaught tsuna

* * *

japan

"HACHUU!" sniezed primo who is working with iemitsu. "he don't catch a cold primo" he says "no that's not it someone is is thinking about me" he answered back.  
iemitsu smiled "then it must be tsuna staning before your painting thinking about you" he says with that primo looked up.

"what painting?" primo says "the painting the is made of the first generation" iemitsu says with than primo understood what he meant with the painting. "i see that panting so it means that they arrived safe" primo says with iemitsu nodding.  
with that they got back to there work.

* * *

"tsuna that painting is from the first generation" reborn says "i know that reborn i've seen primo before you know that" tsuna says as he turned to reborn.  
"i know that. speaking of it i heard that deamon spade is caught" reborn says "yes it's true he's now in the vendice and the shimon is free now" tsuna says and smiled.

reborn smirked "i thaught so shimon is here right nou" reborn says with that tsuna smiled "how long are they here" tsuna says "the vendice braught them here two days ago" reborn answered  
"i see they released them immediatly after they caught deamon and said they will work with the vongola from that moment" tsuna says

reborn smirked at that "i don't know how you did that but the vongola has gotten stronger than ever. good work tsuna" reborn says  
tsuna smiled "thank you reborn" he says.

"let's get going so you can setle your self in" reborn says and walked further. tsuna turned to kyoko and smiled at her "tsuna-kun is there something?" kyoko asked  
"no there's nothing wrong just please stay close i don't want you to get hurt" tsuna says with a gentle smile on his face as kyoko nodded in responce.

everyone was silent on there way to there new bedrooms where they will sleep for the upcoming two weeks.

as reborn stoped before a door with the vongola crest on it "tsuna before we go to your bed room i show you your office that is behind this door" reborn says  
"eh office? i thaught the we go right away led to our bedroom" tsuna whined being still a teenager. "stop complaning tsuna just enter the office" reborn says as he kicked tsuna on his head. "ow reborn you don't have to kick me" tsuna says

with that reborn turned leon in a hamer. "hiiieee! reborn i'l enter the office just don't hit me!" tsuna shouted and opened the office doors seeing zeven poeple sitting waiting they all turned to the young decimo. tsuna blinked for a moment "hiiiieee it's the shimon!" tsuna shouted in full shock.

"hahaha nice to see you again" yamamoto laughed. "it's good to see you again takeshi-kun" kaoru says as he smiled and stood up to greet his friend.  
tsuna who was still in a small shock "hey tsunayosi-kun thank you for getting us out of the vendice" enma says in a soft tone as he looked to kyoko.

"there was a good chance to get you out of there and the vendice is now working togather with the vongola ever since deamon is caught" tsuna says.  
with that enma's eyes shadowed "i'm sorry for what i did you was al of that time right" he says as a tear rolled down from his cheek. "it's oke don't regret for helping you out of the control of your ring and here even natsu is happy to see you again" tsuna says as natsu appeared on his own.

"hey sawadai'm greatfull that you safed us out of those claws of that mist freak" adelheid says and smiled sweet at tsuna what made kyoko turn in action by grabbing tsuna's hand.  
this made tsuna blush at her action "hey is that sasagawa's sister?" aoba kouyou says while pointing at her.

"yes she is his little sister but what is she doing here." adelheid says with that tsuna scratched his head. "well you see her parents where in debt by the vongola and they didn't have the money to pay and gave them a choice to pay on an alternative way and now kyoko is on my side" he says. reborn looked to kyoko "is that true kyoko" reborn says.

"yes that is true but i don't mind because it's tsuna we're talking about" kyoko says with a smile on her face and tsuna blushed harder then he already did  
and everyone laughed at the reaction of tsuna. "dame-tsuna have you made her yours in the evening?" reborn says as he smirked.

"hiiiee reborn don't ask questions like that!" tsuna shouted as he turned beat red. "it's important for you to get an hair as soon as possible dame-tsuna" reborn says as he smirked  
yamamoto and gokudera sweat dropped at that. "not now reborn i'm still a teenager and kyoko is still one too so don't push us around like that!" tsuna says.

"i don't mind it if i'm still young" kyoko says as she smiled. "tsuna you heard her she doesn't mind if she's still to young" reborn says  
tsuna sweat dropped at that. "i wait a bit longer before i think about those things" tsuna says

with that everyone began to laugh at his reaction. _"why says reborn that kyoko is only good for making kids with her just look at us we're still teens"_ taught tsuna while sweat dropping.  
when everyon notice that tsuna didn't like this reborn smirked "your stil a kid tsuna grow up first" reborn says and tsuna fell down on the ground.

"that is what i wanted to say reborn" tsuna says "just say that dame-tsuna" reborn says smirking. "enough reborn i'm tired and you said you'd bring us to our room" tsuna says half snapping. reborn looked to tsuna "if you says so tenth. please follow me" reborn says as he smirked and led the young decimo and his guardians to there room.

"bye enma-kun i see you later" tsuna says with a smile "see you later tsunayoshi" enma replied waving at him as tsuna left the office.  
tsuna and his guardians walked trough the hallways of the HQ when reborn stopped before a door. "this is gokudera's room and the door further up is yamamoto's room" reborn says

gokudera opened the door his eyes became bigger then the where "he look juudaime this is an awsome room" gokudera says with a smile on his face.  
tsuna looked inside "hehe it's big" tsuna says sweat dropping. "hahaha nice room gokudera" yamamoto laughed "shut up basebal freak who said you may look inside" gokudera snapped

"hahaha sorry gokudera i can't help it i'm just curious" yamamoto laughed. tsuna and kyoko smiled at the two guardians.  
gukudera pushed yamamoto out of his room. "i'm going too gokudera-kun see you later" tsuna says and left to gather with kyoko and yamamoto. "see you later juudaime" gokudera says.

tsuna kyoko and yamamoto stopped before the door that is supposed yamamoto's room. "open the door yamamoto" reborn says as he smirked.  
"oke here he goes" yamamoto says as he opened the door. "hahaha nice room it's japanese style" yamamoto says with a smile on his face.

"it's realy something for yamamoto" tsuna says and smiled. "i let this room organize specialy for yamamoto" reborn says smirking  
yamamoto smiled at that "hahaha thanks kid" he laughed "it's time to go tsuna kyoko" reborn says "oke see you later yamamoto-kun" tsuna says and waved him good bye.

tsuna and kyoko followed reborn again trough the long hallways. tsuna sighed that he has to walk a little longer and had already a long trip behing his back.  
when reborn stopped a man approached them "reborn we have an problem" the man says with that reborn looked to the man "what is it this time" reborn says as he shadowed his eyes.

"some idiot has the bedroom of the boss destrooied" the man replied with that leon turned into a gun "find that idiot now or i shoot you and sent also man to fix it now" reborn treatned  
the man bowed down "yes sir i do it immediatly" he said and left.

leaving reborn. a scary tsuna and an surprised kyoko. "is there something tsuna?" reborn says as he looked up to his ex student now boss. "when am i going to see my room?" tsuna says. making reborn look to kyoko who only smiled at reborn. "soon as possible tsuna just be patiant" reborn replied tsuna sighed in responce.

"then lead me to the living room" tsuna says to reborn who nodded and led his boss to the living room. unknown to tsuna reborn had a smirk on his face.


	13. Note Important!

This is no chapter this is an announcement that I will fix and ad some new things in the story and partly rewrite it but it will stay the same for now!


End file.
